Solución final
by santana89
Summary: Un amor nace de entre la obscuridad de la guerra, secretos, traiciones y muerte son obstaculos que Haruka y Michiru deberan superar para mantener ese amor. Yuri H&M
1. Chapter 1

Hola, eh aqui una nueva historia de nuestra pareja favorita: Haruka y Michiru, espero que les guste y me den su opinion, este fic esta inspirado en los acontesimientos de la segunda guerra mundial, los personajes no me pertenecen (mas que obvio) pero igual los tomo PRESTADOS para crear este fic. Bueno, los dejo con la lectura.

...

Capitulo 1: Temores.

Ciudad libre de Dánzig, Polonia, 31 de Diciembre de 1938.

Todo permanecía en calma dentro del hogar de unas de las mejores familias, lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de una hermosa melodía. Michiru Kowalsky, una joven de dieciocho años se encargaba de dar la despedida al año junto a su familia interpretando una de sus composiciones, a pesar de su joven edad la chica había demostrado ser todo un prodigio tanto en la música interpretando fantásticas melodías con su preciado violín como en la pintura realizando grandes obras, todas dignas de admiración.

Permanecía de pie a mitad de la sala mientras su familia se embelesaba con su interpretación, nadie sabia como describir aquel sentimiento, la melodía era tranquila y fuerte a la vez, sin duda alguna un manjar para los oídos, tanto que una vez que finalizo la pieza los presentes aun seguían ensimismados.

"Magnifico" pronuncio el hombre mas grande de la familia sacando a todos de sus cavilaciones.

"Gracias abuelo" dijo la chica mostrando una leve sonrisa.

"Mi hija… sin duda alguna será la mejor violinista de todo el mundo" dijo el señor Kowalsky con orgullo.

"¿y yo que seré papa?" pregunto un pequeño de no mas de 6 años.

"Bueno… eso ya lo veremos, en cuanto sepamos cuales son tus habilidades… pero lo mas seguro es que te encargaras de los negocios familiares" dijo el señor tratando se subir el animo del pequeño el cual en cambio termino haciendo un gran puchero.

"¡No quiero, no me gustan!" se quejo el pequeño.

"Tu serás lo que quieras ser hermanito, no importa lo que sea, solo no dejes de creer y querer" dijo Michiru abrazando a su pequeño hermano para que no llorase.

"Si, gracias hermana" sonrió el pequeño abrazándose a ella.

El sonido del enorme reloj anunciando las doce de la noche llamo la atención de todos logrando sobresaltarlos, tomando una copa cada quien festejaron la llegada de un nuevo año.

"Espero..." comenzó a decir el padre de Michiru captando la atención de todos "y deseo que este año que llega este lleno de bendiciones y alegrías para cada uno de nosotros, salud" dijo levantando su copa siendo seguido por el resto.

Alemania, 15 de Agosto de 1939.

Un joven rubio de escasamente veintiún años caminaba por un obscuro pasillo de una base militar, llego hasta una de las puertas la cual se encontraba al final del pasillo, suspiro con pesar y toco a la puerta dos veces esperando a que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado le diera la indicación de pasar.

"Adelante" escucho decir.

"¿Me buscaba señor?" pregunto el joven manteniendo su postura firme mientras aquel hombre revisaba unos papeles sentado tras su escritorio.

"Asi es Theiss, supongo que debes saber para que te llamaba" dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

"¿Es un hecho?" pregunto el chico sin mas.

"Asi es, el primero de Septiembre se llevara a cabo lo planeado, tu y tu tropa se concentraran en Dánzig".

"Ciudad libre de Dánzig" corrigió el chico.

"Jajajaja da lo mismo muchacho, dentro de poco no será nada así que el nombre es lo de menos" se burlo el hombre lo que causo el enojo del joven lo cual fue notorio para hombre "mira muchacho… ¿sabes por que estas aquí? ¿Crees que estarías aquí sino fuera por tu padre? Claro que no, sino fuera por el…"

"Coronel, lo buscan señor" interrumpió otro hombre ingresando al lugar.

"En seguida voy, te quiero a ti y a tus tropas listas para ese día, ¿te queda claro?" pregunto el hombre con enojo.

"Claro" dijo el chico saliendo de la pequeña oficina.

"Hey… Hey… Theiss… Theeeiss… ¡¿Haruka Theiss que demonios no estoy hablando?" grito un chico llegando hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

"¿Qué quieres Darien? No molestes" se quejo el chico evitando a su amigo.

"¿Cómo que que quiero? ¿Para que te quería el Coronel?... no me digas que…" dijo el moreno cambiando sus facciones a una de completa seriedad.

"Si... el primero de septiembre" respondió Haruka sin detener su paso.

"Malditos bastardos, tenia la esperanza de que…"

"Vamos Darien, hay que ser honestos, el ataque ya era todo un hecho desde que se nos fue informado" dijo con enojo.

"Si pero… bueno, ni hablar, es una lastima" dijo cabizbajo.

"Hay que alistar todo para el día, encárgate de la tropa… nuestro objetivo es… Ciudad libre de Dánzig".

"Como ordene mi Teniente" respondió el chico dirigiéndose en sentido contrario al de su rubio amigo.

"Señor" llamo el chofer al rubio abriendo la puerta del auto para que ingresase.

"Gracias Arnold pero iré caminando"

"¿Esta seguro?" pregunto el chofer.

"Claro, nos vemos" se despidió comenzando a caminar.

Mientras caminaba recordaba con enojo las palabras que le había dicho el Coronel, no seria nada de no haber sido por su padre ¿era eso cierto? Llevo una mano a su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

"No, claro que no, mi padre no ha sido mas que una maldición para mi" se decía a si mismo mientras detenía su paso. El choque de un balón en sus piernas le saco de sus pensamientos, se agacho y lo tomo en sus manos viendo como unos pequeños se acercaban a él.

"¿Es su balón?" pregunto a los pequeños.

"Si señor, es nuestro" dijo temeroso el mas chico mientras se ocultaba tras uno de sus amigos.

"Bien, toma" dijo extendiendo el balón hasta el pequeño quien salió de su escondite para tomar su pelota "Anden, diviértanse" dijo sonriéndoles.

"Gra... gracias" dijeron alejándose.

"No recuerdo que mi infancia haya sido así" susurro mientras veía a los pequeños jugar alegremente con su balón.

…. Flashback….

"¡Haruka... Haruka!" llamaba el señor Theiss al pequeño.

"Dígame señor" dijo el pequeño llegando junto a su padre.

"Prepárate, me acompañaras hoy a la base" le ordeno su padre.

"Pero…"

"¿Pero que?" pregunto el hombre con enojo.

"Nada, en un momento regreso" dijo el pequeño retirándose.

"Amor, no deberías llevar a Haruka a ese lugar, no creo que con su inocencia sea debido además creo que bastante es que ocultes ante la sociedad que…"

"¿Me estas diciendo que debo hacer con mi hijo?" pregunto el señor viendo a su esposa.

"No, claro que no, solo digo que…" comenzó a decir con temor

"Mejor cállate y no digas nada, yo hago y dejo de hacer con mi hijo lo que se me de la gana" dijo el hombre interrumpiendo lo que su esposa decía

"Ya estoy listo" dijo el pequeño bajando por las escaleras.

"Bien, vámonos" dijo saliendo de la casa.

"Si… adiós mamá" se despidió de su madre depositando un beso en su mejilla.

"Cuídate… mi Haruka" dijo una vez que la pequeña criatura desaparecía tras la puerta.

… fin del flashback…

"_Gracias a él nunca tuve infancia… por él no se lo que en verdad soy… gracias a él soy un ser con las manos manchadas de sangre y lo odio por eso" _

"¿Qué de no haber sido por mi padre no seria nada? No, mas bien, gracias a mi padre no soy nada… pero yo me encargare de ser algo, por mi" dijo con firmeza siguiendo con su camino.

Llego a su casa, donde fue recibido por una señora de aproximadamente cincuenta años quien corrió hacia la puerta en cuanto lo escucho llegar.

"Haruka, mi vida ¿Qué paso?" pregunto la mujer.

"Hola madre, pues… lo que temíamos, eso paso" dijo el rubio caminando hacia la sala seguido de su madre.

"Entonces la guerra es un hecho" dijo la madre asustada.

"Si, así es" respondió el rubio quitándose el abrigo y la chaqueta de su uniforme militar.

"No…" dijo la mujer comenzando a derramar lagrimas "dime… dime que no iras, dime que no te harán ir a esa horrible guerra" suplico la mujer abrazándose a Haruka.

"Soy teniente madre… tengo que ir" respondió al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo.

"Pero… ¿Qué pasara si se enteran que tu…"

"No tienen por que enterarse… y si lo hacen, habré muerto para entonces" dijo separándose del abrazo.

"¡NO… no digas eso, tienes que regresar!, por mi, eres lo único que me queda… si algo llegara a pasarte yo… no se lo que haría" grito la mujer mientras tomaba una de las manos de Haruka "prométemelo… promete, que regresaras a casa".

"Prometo… que hare todo lo posible madre" dijo besando las manos de su progenitora.

"Haruka… mi Haruka" abrazo a su hijo y comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho a lo que Haruka no pudo mas que corresponder el abrazo mientras que en sus ojos se dejaban ver destellos de lagrimas sin embargo ninguna se aventuraba a abandonar su refugio.

Ciudad libre de Dánzig, 31 de Agosto de 1939.

La joven Michiru se encontraba dentro de su habitación sumida en sus pensamientos mientras interpretaba una triste melodía, tanta era su concentración que no había notado que alguien llevaba rato tocando a su puerta y no fue hasta que escucho la voz de su madre hablándole que despertó de sus cavilaciones.

"Michiru… vaya hija, no entiendo como es que te puedes alejar tanto del mundo real" dijo la mujer sentándose sobre el borde de la enorme cama de la chica.

"Lo siento madre" dijo la joven de forma mecánica lo cual preocupo a la señora.

"¿Sucede algo hija?" pregunto la mujer.

"No, es solo que… no se, tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo mientras llevaba su mano al pecho.

"¿Un mal presentimiento?"

"Si… pero… mmm no, olvídalo, son locuras mías… solo, no me gustan las guerras" dijo mientras veía directo hacia una de sus ventanas.

"¿Las guerras dices?... ah entiendo, lo dices por la guerra que existe entre Japón y China ¿no es así? Sumando el conflicto equivocado que parece hay entre nuestro país y Alemania, supongo debió afectarte esa cabecita, pero no te preocupes hija, veras que todo estará bien… lo prometo" dijo la mujer mientras besaba la frente de su hija para tranquilizarla.

"Si… supongo me asusta un poco todo eso, bueno madre, ya es tarde"

"Entiendo, te dejo descansar entonces, buenas noches hija"

"Buenas noches madre" dijo la chica mientras veía a su madre salir de su alcoba.

Dirigió por segunda vez su atención hacia su ventana, algo le preocupaba y no estaba segura de que era, en el fondo sentía una desesperación sabiendo que algo esta por suceder.

"¿Qué es? ¿Por qué siento esta frustración? Javeh por favor protégenos" pidió la chica colocando una de sus manos sobre el frio cristal.

…..

"Todo listo Teniente" dijo Darien llegando al lado de Haruka.

"Bien… " dijo dudando "… da la orden" cerro los ojos _"y que Dios nos perdone"._

….

1 de Septiembre de 1939.

Un pequeño niño dormía plácidamente en su cama sintió los rayos del sol dar directos en sus ojos acompañados de un fuerte estallido, con pesar el pequeño niño se incorporo en su cama mientras veía fijamente por su ventana, aquello que parecían ser los rayos del sol no eran otra cosa mas que fuertes llamaradas de las casas vecinas, se estaban incendiando, y aquel fuerte ruido que escucho pertenecían a las mismas explosiones que habían acabado con los hogares.

El niño se separo de su cama y camino en dirección hacia la venta para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba, tomo las cortinas pero antes de que pudiera apartarlas su madre llego apartándolo de la ventana

"¡Calev… rápido hijo ven!" lo jalo fuera de la habitación.

"Madre, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué son todas esas explosiones?" pregunto el pequeño completamente asustado sin obtener respuesta de la señora.

"¡Rápido debemos ocultarnos" grito con desesperación el señor Kowalsky.

"¿Papá que suce… ahhhh!" grito Michiru al escuchar una fuerte explosión.

"Maldición, llegaron mas rápido de lo que imagine" dijo el señor con desesperación al escuchar varios disparos en la calle "¡Vamos vamos, corran!" dijo tomando a su hijo en brazos mientras este lloraba victima del pánico y el desconcierto, corrió hacia la cocina acompañado de su esposa e hija quienes se encontraban en iguales condiciones que el pequeño, bajo al niño de sus brazos se acerco a una alfombra la cual se encargaba de ocultar una pequeña puerta en el piso, rápidamente se agacho y la abrió, permitiendo así que su familia descendiera, por ultimo bajo el señor cerrando la puerta y jalando un pequeño cordón el cual se encargo de colocar la alfombra nuevamente sobre la compuerta.

"Aquí estaremos bien" dijo el señor acercándose a su familia mientras era abrazado por los tres.

"¿Papá que sucede?" pregunto el pequeño completamente asustado.

"Nada… no te preocupes hermanito, todo estará bien" le conforto Michiru al ver que su padre no tenia palabras para responder a su pequeño hijo.

"Tengo miedo" dijo abrazándose de su hermana.

"Yo también, yo también" dijo correspondiendo al abrazo mientras veía a sus padres buscando un poco de aliento en ellos, sin embargo ambos se veían preocupados, temerosos, no menos que sus hijos.

Paso largo rato en que los disparos siguieron escuchándose, gritos de gente pidiendo ayuda, gente que no había tenido tiempo de huir o si quiera ocultarse. Y sin mas, silencio, ni un disparo mas, ni un grito mas, ya no se escuchaba el llanto desesperado de la gente.

"¿Crees… que se han ido ya?" pregunto la señora separándose del hombro de su marido.

"No lo se, pero esto no me gusta nada" dijo el señor pegándose a la pared junto con su esposa e hijos.

"Papá…" sollozo el pequeño al sentir el crujir de los maderos sobre sus cabezas.

"Shhh" pronuncio el señor cubriendo la boca del niño.

"Parece que no hay nadie" se escucho decir la voz de un hombre sobre ellos.

"No, no, espera Darien, se que hay alguien aquí, lo siento" dijo otro hombre recorriendo todo el lugar en busca de algo.

"Vamos Bingham no hay nadie mas aquí, vámonos ya, es una orden" pidió el moreno al otro sujeto el cual parecía no escucharle.

"¿Ahh no? ¿Quieres ver que si hay alguien aquí?" pregunto levantando su vista hacia el chico.

Sin esperar respuesta tomo su arma y comenzó a disparar hacia el piso causando el sobresalto en la familia, la cual solo atino a taparse los oídos mientras sentían como caían sobre ellos los pedazos de madera.

"Jajajaja ¡¿vez? Te lo dije, te lo dije" gritaba enloquecido bajo la mirada atónita de su compañero.

"¡Vamos ustedes! Salgan de una vez de ahí" ordeno el hombre apuntando a la familia con su arma.

El señor Kowalsky dudo un poco pero finalmente salió de su escondite seguido de su familia quienes sollozaban muertos de miedo mientras imaginaban lo peor.

"¿Ves Darien? A mi nadie se me escapa" dijo el hombre sonriente mientras veía la cara del chico "deberían darme tu puesto por esto" dijo mientras regresaba su atención a la familia, en especial hacia la mujer mas joven.

"Ahh pero mira que hermosura tenemos aquí" se acerco hacia la chica recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada "Creo que… me divertiré contigo antes de matarte preciosa" dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la chica a lo cual el padre no pudo resistir y se lanzo contra el sujeto.

"¡Maldito te matare!" grito el padre soltando un golpe en contra del soldado alemán el cual pareció no hacer efecto dado que este tomo al señor del cuello y lo azoto fácilmente contra el piso asustando al resto de la familia.

"¿Qué vas a hacer que maldito?" se burlo el soldado.

"¡Deja a mi papa!" lloro el niño abrazándose de la pierna de su madre la cual se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a su esposo.

"Ahh el niño llora por su papi mmm que lindo" dijo levantando la cabeza del señor para que pudiera ver a su hijo. "Que escena tan conmovedora ¿no crees?" dijo al oído del señor.

"Bingham… basta" ordeno Darien haciéndose notar, hasta ese momento había sido solo un espectador, pero odiaba la manera de comportarse de aquel sujeto.

"Ahh Darien, se me había olvidado que estabas aquí, por que no me haces un favor y te retiras, quiero divertirme un rato con esta… Hermosa familia" dijo el hombre enfatizando su burla al pronunciar la penúltima palabra.

"Olvídalo, yo me encargare, tu los encontraste ¿no? Déjame a mi hacer el resto" dijo el chico firmemente.

"Mmm no, yo los encontré y son míos" dijo Bingham poniéndose de pie para estar de frente a Darien.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" se escucho la voz de alguien mas entrando al lugar.

"Teniente" dijeron los dos al unisonó haciendo el saludo correspondiente al superior.

"Pregunte que sucede" dijo mientras depositaba su mirada en la familia y sobre el señor que se encontraba tendido en el piso.

"Nada mi teniente, aquí mi amigo Darien y yo disputamos quien se encargara de aniquilar a esta familia… pero le digo, que yo los encontré, entonces yo debo hacerlo" explico Bingham como si se tratara de un niño pequeño disputando el derecho de posesión de un juguete.

"Ya veo…" dio unos cuantos pasos recorriendo el lugar mientras posaba su atención en su amigo, Darien guardo silencio y solo se dedico a asentir con la cabeza "retírese soldado" ordeno sin mas.

"¡¿Qué? Pero… pero" se quejo Bingham.

"¿Pero? ¿A caso va a contradecir mis ordenes soldado?" pregunto Haruka.

"Mmm no señor, con su permiso" dijo saliendo del lugar hecho una furia.

"Síguelo" le ordeno a Darien.

"Si mi teniente" saliendo tras el hombre.

"Póngase de pie" ordeno al señor que permanecía aun sobre el suelo.

Con dificultado y con algo de ayuda logro levantarse del suelo. El rubio lo contemplo por unos segundos a lo cual el señor correspondió con una mirada llena de odio.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere? Si va a matarme hágalo… pero no delante de mi familia" dijo el señor Kowalsky lleno de rabia.

"Jajaja ¿cree… que esta en condiciones de dar ordenes señor? Si yo quiero matarlo, será en el momento que yo quiera, delante… de quien yo quiera" dijo viendo hacia las mujeres y el pequeño mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

"Por favor" pidió el señor comenzando a llorar cosa que llamo la atención del rubio, aquel hombre demostraba un amor inmenso por su familia, algo que jamás noto en su propio padre "se lo suplico, déjelos ir… haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero a ellos déjelos ir"

"Tu nombre judío" pidió Haruka.

"Kowalsky, Ernest Kowalsky" respondió el señor.

"Bien señor Kowalsky, ¿sabe que haya afuera acaba de dar inicio una guerra no es así? Y que si yo cometiera el error de dejarlos escapar es muy probable que no duren ni cinco minutos, ¿es consiente de eso?" pregunto el rubio.

"Si señor"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué los dejaría escapar? ¿No valdría la pena o si?" pregunto sonriendo mientras sacaba un revolver de entre su abrigo.

"¡Señor, por favor!… Javeh protégenos" susurro el hombre mientras veía como el rubio le apuntaba con el arma.

"¿Javeh? Mmm tu Dios no esta aquí ahora… en este momento el único que da la vida… o la muerte… soy yo" dijo frunciendo el seño sin dejar de apuntar…

En las calles solo se veía la destrucción y la muerte sumidas bajo un profundo silencio, el sonido de cuatro disparos retumbar en los oídos de Darien y Bingham indicaron el fin una familia más…

"_Eh aquí mi logro… padre, esto es lo que has hecho de mi…" _

_..._

_Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado si fue asi haganmelo saber sino pues tambien ñ.ñ ... quedan algunos secretos por revelar (creo todos saben cual es ese secreto) sino pues a esperar jajaja ... espero sus comentarios que son de gran inspiración._

_Hasta la proxima!_


	2. Chapter 2 SALVACIÓN

**CAPITULO 2. SALVACIÓN**

"_Eh aquí mi logro… padre, esto es lo que has hecho de mi…" _

Salió de la casa pasando a un lado de Darien y de Bingham.

"Señor…" le llamo el moreno.

"Vámonos" ordeno mientras subía a uno de los autos del ejercito seguido de ambos hombres.

Durante su camino se podía apreciar la destrucción del lugar, casas destruidas algunas aun bajo las llamas del fuego, algunos soldados sacando aun a personas de sus escondites… familias completas con el miedo y la desesperación reflejados en el rostro. Dio un suspiro y decidió no prestar atención más que al camino. Llegaron hasta un edificio donde el soldado Bingham descendió del auto una vez que este se detuvo dejando a Haruka y a Darien solos.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti Darien?" pregunto viendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido aquel hombre.

"Mmm… Por supuesto señor" respondió entendiendo a lo que se refería "Yo me encargare".

"Perfecto… no lo olvides" dijo saliendo del auto para ingresar al edificio.

"No perdieron el tiempo" dijo el moreno viendo el lugar y a los soldados ir y venir con más cosas.

"No era para menos"

"Señor lo buscan" dijo uno de los soldados llegando hasta donde se encontraban Haruka y Darien.

"¿Quién?"

"Yo" dijo un hombre apartando al soldado para que lo dejase pasar.

"Coronel" saludo Haruka algo extrañado pues no se esperaba aquella visita.

"… ¿podemos pasar a tu oficina muchacho?" pregunto viendo a todos los curiosos.

"Ahmm por su puesto… adelante" dijo abriendo la puerta mas cercana a ellos, dejando pasar primero al hombre para ingresar tras de el no sin antes brindar una mirada cómplice a su amigo quien solo asintió con la cabeza caminando en dirección contraria.

"¿Y mi oficina?" pregunto a uno de los soldados.

"Ahmm… " balbuceo el hombre.

"Olvídalo, tomare la que sea, trae mis cosas" ordeno caminando hacia el final del pasillo donde ingreso a la habitación mas apartada "Perfecto" dijo recorriendo el lugar.

"Señor" ingreso el soldado cargando las pertenencias del chico.

"Déjalas, yo me encargo de acomodar todo" respondió mientras veía por una de las ventanas, desde ahí podía apreciarse claramente el anochecer así como la destrucción de las casas lejanas.

El soldado obedeció y dejo las pertenencias del chico sobre una mesa saliendo rápidamente del lugar. El moreno quien no apartaba la mirada de aquella ciudad dio un gran suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia sus cosas, tomo una pequeña caja entre sus manos mientras caminaba hacia la silla tras un escritorio, abrió la pequeña caja la cual contenía algunos retratos, los tomo y los dejo a un lado, moviendo unas cuantas cosas mas encontró una bolsa de tela roja, con cuidado la retiro abriéndola para comprobar su contenido, la cerro y la oculto bajo su abrigo.

Salió de la oficina caminando hacia la de su amigo y superior, a su paso los soldados se apartaban para dejarle pasar como señal de respeto. Una vez cerca se detuvo al ver la puerta abrirse y de ella salir al coronel, se hizo a un lado una vez que este paso junto de el, apenas lo perdió de vista camino rápidamente hacia la oficina de Haruka.

"Haruka" llamo al ver a su amigo con la atención fija en la ventana "Haruka ¿Qué paso?" volvió a llamar al no ver respuesta.

"Malas noticias… o buenas, no lo se a decir verdad" respondió mientras daba la vuelta para quedar frente al moreno quien abrió a mas no poder sus ojos al ver el pecho de su amigo.

"Eso… eso, eso es" balbuceo el chico señalando una de las medallas que portaba Haruka.

"Si, es la insignia que me hace general" tomándola con una de sus manos.

"Vaya, que raro…"

"¿Tienes todo listo?" pregunto cambiando de tema.

"Si señor, esta todo listo" respondió el moreno retomando su postura.

"Bien, vamos" caminaron fuera de la oficina donde parecía que el resto de los ahí presentes ya habían sido informados sobre el ascenso del rubio.

"Felicidades señor" decían mientras se apartaban para dejarle pasar a lo que Haruka no respondía. Salieron del edificio dirigiéndose hacia uno de los vehículos.

"Yo manejo" se apresuro a decir Haruka subiendo del lado del piloto.

"Ni modo que diga que no" dijo Darien subiendo del lado contrario.

Se alejaron del lugar bajo la mirada atenta de un soldado en especial, el cual estaba seguro que algo traían entre manos, dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo mientras salía de atrás de las escaleras del edificio. Sonrió mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción e ingresaba al edificio.

Lejos de ahí Haruka y Darien se estacionaban delante de algunas casas destruidas.

"Vamos" dijo el rubio tomando un paquete en sus manos y descendiendo del auto seguido del moreno.

"Si no fuera por esta destrucción… diría que es una ciudad mas que duerme" acoto el chico observando el panorama.

"Pero no lo es" camino hasta estar frente a una casa en particular.

Antes de ingresar se aseguro que estuvieran solos, subió por las escaleras que daban acceso a la casa, con una mano abrió por completo la puerta para poder entrar. Camino hasta una de las habitaciones donde golpeo tres veces un enorme mueble. Retrocedió unos pasos colocándose a un lado de Darien a espera de algo. De pronto aquel mueble se movió dejando ver una especie de escondite y en su interior una familia completa que ahí se refugiaba.

Con cuidado y aun temerosos fueron saliendo cada uno de los integrantes encabezados por el señor.

"Tome" extendió el paquete que llevaba entregándoselo al señor.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto temeroso el hombre mientras tomaba el paquete.

"Pan, para que coma usted y su familia" dijo mirando directamente hacia la mujer mas joven.

"Tenemos suficiente comida gracias" dijo la chica desafiante.

"Mmm no lo creo linda, tu casa a sido destruida casi en su totalidad" respondió el moreno.

"Tómenlo o déjenlo, solo consideren que si no mueren por una bala… morirán de hambre" dijo Haruka serenamente sin dejarse caer en los retos de la chica.

"Papá… tengo hambre" dijo el pequeño jalando de la manga del saco a su padre.

"¿Por qué hace esto?" pregunto el hombre sin prestar atención a la petición de su hijo.

"¿Por qué hago que?"

"Esto" señalando el pan y a su familia "tuvo la oportunidad de matarnos y no lo hizo… y ahora nos trae comida".

"Yo no gano nada matando gente señor Kowalsky créame cuando digo que mis ideales no coinciden con los de los demás alemanes"

"Papá" volvió a llamar el pequeño captando la atención de su padre.

"Sera mejor que coman, después vuelvan a ocultarse" extendió la mano hacia Darien quien saco del interior de su abrió la pequeña bolsa roja entregándosela al rubio "Tome, les será de utilidad" entrego la bolsa al señor Kowalsky quien saco el contenido.

"¿Un arma? Yo no puedo…" intentando regresársela.

"Consérvela, las cosas ya no son fáciles ahora, usted decida, vivir o morir" dijo el rubio mientras veía como el hombre aun dudoso guardaba el arma nuevamente dentro de la bolsa y la ocultaba entre sus ropas.

"Bueno, nos retiramos, recuerden ocúltense, y no se dejen atrapar y si lo hacen… ustedes no nos conocen" comino hacia la salida de la habitación seguido de Darien pero la voz de la señora Kowalsky le hizo detener su paso.

"Señor… disculpe, pero ¿que es lo que están haciendo con la gente?" todos estaban atentos a lo que aquel rubio estuviera por decir.

"Los matan… los que sobrevivieron a este día, son capturados y llevados a campos de concentración" respondió sin voltear hacia la familia "Vamos" ordeno saliendo de la habitación dejando a la familia sola.

"¿Estas seguro de que es lo correcto? Es decir, sabes que nuestras vidas están en peligro ¿verdad? Solo por ayudar a estas personas que ni si quiera estamos seguros si lo lograran por mucho que sea nuestro esfuerzo" dijo Darien sentándose sobre las escaleras de la entrada.

"Calma Darien" dijo recargándose en el pasamanos.

"¿Calma? ¿Y si los capturan?" pregunto de pronto el chico.

El rubio solo observo a su amigo sin tener una respuesta para darle, camino hacia el vehículo, entro en él encendiendo el motor, señal para que el chico entrara.

"Creo que depende de ellos" fue la respuesta de Haruka una vez que su amigo estuvo dentro del auto.

…

El frio del amanecer invadió su cuerpo, con pereza abrió sus ojos viendo como los rayos del sol comenzaban a invadir la habitación, desde ese punto parecía ser una hermosa mañana a lo cual sonrió ligeramente, sonrisa que se borro de inmediato al recordar donde estaba y lo que había pasado el día anterior, se levanto de la cama caminando hacia el espejo cercano, su torso casi desnudo revelaba un enorme secreto, oculto para ojos ajenos su pecho se encontraba cubierto por un vendaje el cual se encargaba de ocultar su verdadero genero.

"_¡Tu tienes la culpa!" grito el señor Theiss golpeando a su esposa._

Lentamente llevo una mano hacia su reflejo mientras el recuerdo de aquellas palabas hacían eco en su cabeza…

"_¡Esa niña no puede ser mía!" un golpe mas._

Con cuidado recorrió el rostro del reflejo.

"_¡Es tuya! ¡Haruka es tuya! Ve su carita, es todo tu reflejo" lloraba la mujer mientras señalaba a la pequeña que lloraba viendo como el hombre golpeaba a su madre._

Siguió recorriendo el reflejo con la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar al pecho.

"_¿Mía? ¿Una niña?... ¡mi padre solo tuvo hijos varones!... ¡Mis hermanos… todos sus hijos son varones! ¿Y quieres que te crea cuando me dices que ESA niña es mía?" llevo a su boca la botella de licor que tenia en su mano ingiriendo todo el contenido._

Con fuerza golpeo el espejo logrando estrellarlo.

_Un golpe más se hizo escuchar dentro de la habitación acompañado del grito de la señora, el hombre camino hacia la pequeña criatura quien permanecía en el suelo llorando, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el baño bajo los gritos desesperados de la pequeña criatura intentando zafarse del agarre de su padre._

"_¡Cállate de una vez!" grito el hombre dejándola caer pesadamente el suelo._

"¡Maldito!" grito golpeando nuevamente el espejo ahora con ambos puños.

"_¡No le hagas nada a Haruka!" grito la mujer poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia donde se había ido el señor con la pequeña._

_Antes de que pudiera llegar el hombre cerro la puerta con seguro para evitarle pasar._

"_¡Mama!" grito la pequeña desde el suelo al ver que su padre comenzaba a buscar algo._

"_¡Que te calles te dije!" grito golpeando a la pequeña, tomo una navaja mientras jalaba a su hija llevándola hasta la tina de baño, donde la coloco de rodillas con la cabeza dentro de la tina "Debí hacer esto desde un principio"._

"_¡¿Haruka? ¿Qué pasa?" lloraba la mujer desde afuera al no escuchar mas el llanto de su hija._

Golpeo por tercera ocasión el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo mientras dejaba aflojar sus sentimientos, no supo cuanto tiempo paso en esa posición y no fue hasta que escucho gritos en el exterior que regreso al mundo presente, con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie, sentía sus puños arder, por suerte no sangraban pero no presto atención, camino hasta una de las ventanas donde se asomo con cautela para evitar que alguien la viera y dejara en evidencia su verdadero genero.

Pudo ver como en el exterior los soldados escoltaban a más judíos y polacos bajo amenazas e insultos burlones.

"No deberías asomarte así a la ventana, te arriesgas demasiado" dijo la voz de una mujer a su espalda.

"¿Qué mas da? La verdad no me importaría si me descubren" dijo sin inmutarse por la repentina y sorpresiva presencia.

"A mi me importa ¿sabes lo que pasaría si…"

"Lo se, no te preocupes Serena" sonrió dando la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la chica "¿Y que haces por acá? Darien es un desconsiderado, no debió dejarte venir" dijo caminando hacia su cama sentándose.

"Es que… lo quiero tanto que no puedo ya estar lejos de él… ni de ti" dijo la chica agachando la mirada al suelo.

"¿En serio?" tomo su uniforme y comenzó a vestirse delante de la chica.

"¿Es necesario que hagas eso delante de mi?" pregunto sonrojada pero sin dejar de observarla.

"Ahh perdón, no sabia que te molestara" sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica, cosa que le fascinaba, camino hasta ella y beso su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

"¡Oye deja de aprovecharte de mi novia!" grito Darien quien había entrado a la habitación sin ser escuchado por las rubias.

"Lo siento, es imposible no hacerlo" dijo Haruka sin tomarle importancia al asunto, termino de arreglar sus ropas bajo la ayuda de Serena.

"No le ayudes, puede hacerlo sola, digo solo" corrigió al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga.

"No seas llorón Darien, me ayuda por que mi espejo se rompió".

"¿se rompió? ¿O lo rompiste?" pregunto el chico viendo los trozos de cristal regados en el suelo a lo cual la rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, vámonos" ordeno saliendo de la habitación acompañada de la pareja.

"¿Y vas a hacer alguna remodelación?" pregunto Darien cuando pasaban por la sala.

"No, si la familia de esta casa aun vive, seguro que querrán su casa tal y como estaba una vez que la guerra termine" respondió abriendo la puerta para salir hacia la calle.

….

"¿Qué hacemos aquí Bingham? Aquí ya no queda nadie, vámonos" dijo un soldado viendo como el hombre recorría la casa.

"Vete si quieres" dijo sin prestar mayor atención al otro soldado, con fastidio su acompañante salió de la casa, lo único que Bingham pudo escuchar fue el motor del vehículo.

"Maldito" dijo caminando hacia una de las ventanas viendo como su compañero lo había abandonado ahí.

Siguió su búsqueda comenzando a desesperarse al no encontrar lo que quería.

"_No están los cuerpos, entonces no los mataste… maldito" _decía una y otra vez en su mente.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de un motor acercándose, camino hacia la ventana comprobando que en efecto, fuera de la casa se estacionaba un vehículo y que de el descendía Darien acompañado de una mujer rubia, se oculto al ver que ambos entraban a la casa, en silencio los siguió en cuanto los vio subir por las escaleras. Oculto tras la puerta vio a Darien acercarse a un mueble y tocar tres veces en este, asombrado quedo al ver como de detrás del mueble salía aquella familia que se supone el General había matado. Conociendo su escondite decidió marcharse.

"Sabia que no los había matado" se dijo así mismo una vez fuera de la casa "Bueno habrá que hacer otra visita a la familia, pero ahora, solo ellos y yo" alejándose de la casa.

…

"¿Y el otro hombre?" pregunto el señor Kowalsky mientras recibía la comida que Darien le había llevado.

"¿Quién? ¿El General Theiss? Esta ocupado hoy, por eso no pudo venir".

"¿Ocupado? ¿Matando mas gente?" pregunto secamente la peliverde sorprendiendo a Darien y a Serena.

"Michiru, calla por favor" le regaño su madre.

"Me sorprende que digas eso, por que si no mal recuerdo fue el quien los salvo" respondió el chico seriamente.

"Haruka no es mala persona, créeme" dijo Serena captando la atención de todos.

"Bueno, nos vamos, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí y no queremos levantar sospechas"

"Gracias" dijo el señor Kowalsky a lo cual Darien no respondió, tomo a Serena del brazo y camino con ella fuera de la casa.

Ambos subieron al vehículo y se alejaron de la casa, durante el trayecto ninguno decía nada, Darien se mantenía concentrado en el camino y Serena observaba la soledad de las calles, de pronto una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, cosa que el moreno pudo notar y si era sincero, le causo escalofrió.

"¿Por qué la sonrisa?"

"No, por nada, pero creo que Haruka a hecho algo hermoso por esa familia, es decir, por lo que me dices tuvo la oportunidad de matarlos, pero no lo hizo, les perdono la vida y no solo eso, les permite ocultarse y les da comida… gracias a ella una familia podrá sobrevivir a esta guerra" respondió la chica viendo directamente a su novio.

"Tienes razón" fue lo único que respondió el chico.

…

"Hola Darien, ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo horas buscándote" dijo Bingham abordando al chico apenas lo vio entrar a la base.

"Estuve atendiendo algunos asuntos, nada que le importe soldado" le respondió el chico.

"Darien" llamo Haruka desde la puerta de su oficina.

"Voy señor" dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la rubia.

"Nos vemos mas tarde Darien" dijo Bingham sonriendo ladinamente "¿Tienes algo que hacer? Acompáñame" le dijo a otro soldado que pasaba a su lado jalándolo fuera de la base sin haber esperando una respuesta.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le pregunto el soldado al ver que tomaba uno de los camiones militares.

"Vamos… de casería, hey ustedes, vamos" llamo a otros dos soldados indicándoles que subieran en la parte trasera del camión.

Entrada la noche se estacionaron fuera de algunas casas abandonadas.

"Quédate con ellos" le ordeno a uno de los soldados señalando a la gente que acababan de capturar, habían pasado la tarde buscando gente en algunos escondites cosa que parecía fascinarle a Bingham quien no dejaba de reír y gritar insultos una vez que los encontraba _"Eh aquí mi presa grande, lo mejor siempre hay que dejarlo para el final" _se dijo así mismo una vez que entro a la casa.

Subió directo por las escaleras evadiendo el resto de las habitaciones en la planta baja cosa que desconcertó a los dos soldados que le acompañaban, entro en la habitación donde sabia la familia se ocultaba.

"¿Ustedes que dicen?" deteniéndose en seco "¿creen que haya alguien aquí?" pregunto a sus compañeros quienes solo se dedicaron a negar con la cabeza "Yo digo que si" camino hasta colocarse a un lado de uno de los muebles, con fuerza lo movió hasta dejar en evidencia el escondite de la familia.

"Buenas noches" se burlo el hombre ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

…

"Buenos días" saludo Haruka llegando al campo de concentración en compañía de Darien.

"¡Buenos días General!" saludaron los soldados que se encargaban de formar a los civiles.

"Lista" ordeno colocándose delante de las formaciones, por un lado se encontraban las agrupaciones de mujeres, por otro los hombres.

Dos soldado que se encontraba al lado de Darien dieron un paso adelante y comenzaron a pasar lista a los civiles presentes, uno pasaba lista al grupo de las mujeres mientras que el otro lo hacia con los hombres.

Haruka a pesar de encontrarse ahí no prestaba atención a los nombres que pronunciaban los soldados, su atención se encontraba fija en un soldado en especifico el cual en cuanto la vio llegar enmarco una gran sonrisa la cual no le agrado en nada a la rubia: Bingham caminaba paciéndose por entre las filas observando a cada uno de los civiles y de vez en cuando dedicando miradas burlonas a Darien y a Haruka, quienes no le perdían de vista.

"¡Ernest Kowalsky!" pronuncio el soldado logrando que este nombre retumbara en los oídos de Haruka.

"Aquí" escucho decir de entre las filas.

"¡Calev Kowalsky!"

"Aquí" escucho decir una pequeña voz, reconociendo rápidamente al pequeño.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" le pregunto a Darien asegurándose que solo el le escuchase.

"Yo… no lo se" dijo el chico completamente incrédulo.

Camino hasta estar frente al grupo femenino.

"¡Rebeka Kowalsky!" pronuncio el otro soldado.

"Aquí" respondió la mujer.

"¡Michiru Kowalsky!"

"Aquí" dijo la chica levantando la mirada, viendo directo a Haruka.

"¿Sucede algo señor?" pregunto Bingham a su lado a lo cual la rubia no respondió "¡Buenos días señor Coronel!" dijo de pronto el hombre captando la atención de todos quienes veían directo al hombre que acababa de llegar.

"Señor" saludo Haruka aun perturbada.

"Buenos días… ¿Sucede algo muchacho?" pregunto el hombre al ver la expresión de la rubia.

"Nada señor" respondió Haruka recuperando su postura.

"Excelente, veamos que tienen aquí, si que son bastantes" camino sonriente hasta colocarse delante de las formaciones.

Por un momento la rubia se tenso, conocía perfectamente al coronel y sabia lo sanguinario que podía llegar a ser.

"¿Qué tal un poco de diversión?" pregunto volteando hacia Haruka quien sabia que no podía objetar nada, el hombre camino delante de las formaciones observando a cada uno de los civiles, saco su revolver retirándole las balas dejando solo una en su interior, se coloco delante de un hombre y apuntando directo a su cabeza con el arma jalo del gatillo siendo ovacionado por el resto de los militares.

"Tienes suerte" le dijo al perturbado hombre al ver que el arma no se había detonado, se coloco delante de un segundo hombre repitiendo la acción y obteniendo el mismo resultado, un tercero, mismo resultado "¿Crees que los niños tengan suerte?" pregunto el hombre colocándose delante del pequeño Calev, cosa que inquieto a Haruka, levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada suplicante del señor Kowalsky.

"Tal vez… debería dejarme intentarlo" estiro la mano en espera de que el coronel le entregase el revolver.

"… si, si, disculpa muchacho, yo me llevo la diversión y te dejo sin nada" sonriendo entrego el arma a Haruka.

Camino hasta colocarse delante del pequeño, por un segundo poso su atención en el civil de al lado, el señor Kowalsky le miraba suplicante, regreso su mirada al pequeño y apunto el arma directo a su cabeza, lo siguiente que paso dejo al hombre helado en su posición, el rubio que hace escasos tres días le había perdonado la vida a él y a su familia había jalado el gatillo… mas sin embargo el arma no se detono, agacho la mirada hacia su hijo el cual permanecía estático y al parecer en shock y después miro hacia el rubio y le dio las gracias asintiendo ligeramente a lo cual Haruka correspondió de la misma manera, procurando no ser vista por su superior.

"Mmm que raro, cuatro intentos y aun nada" dijo el coronel acercándosele.

"Si… es muy raro" dijo Haruka regresándole el arma.

"Me gustaría intentarlo" dijo de pronto Bingham.

"Ahhh… bueno soldado, tal vez usted tenga suerte jajaja" dijo el coronel entregándole el arma.

El hombre tomo el arma y camino hasta colocarse delante del señor Kowalsky a lo cual la rubia solo pudo tragar saliva en seco dirigiendo una mirada cómplice con Darien, apunto a la cabeza del señor con el arma jalando del gatillo y fallando por quinta ocasión el disparo.

"ahhh esto si que es raro" dijo Bingham viendo directo hacia sus superiores "no habrá sacado la bala sin que nadie se percatase ¿verdad mi general?" pregunto burlón el hombre.

"¿Por qué haría algo así soldado?" pregunto la rubia sonriendo.

"No lo se, usted dígamelo" camino hasta estar frente al rubio bajo la mirada atenta y desconcertada del coronel.

"¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa?" estiro la mano para que Bingham le regresase el arma "fueron cinco disparos fallidos, la bala debió haber salido ya" apunto hacia abajo jalando del gatillo esperando una nueva falla pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver la detonación del arma y a Bingham caer directo al piso gritando y llevándose una mano a la pierna.

"¡Maldición me a dado en la pierna!" grito el hombre histérico bajo el asombro del coronel quien no podía explicarse como había sucedido.

"Jajaja ¿Qué decía de la bala soldado? Jajaja" reía la rubia mas que de burla de tranquilidad "Bueno… llévenselo" ordeno dejando de reír, dos soldados corrieron hacia Bingham lo cargaron y se lo llevaron para atenderlo "Quite esa cara Coronel, vamos, le invitare un trago" lo tomo de los hombros y camino con el lejos de la formación.

"¡A trabajar!" grito Darien una vez que sus superiores se alejaron, rápidamente los prisioneros se dispersaron para continuar con su trabajo.

"Señor, ¿Qué harán con nosotros?" pregunto el señor Kowalsky sin dejar de cavar en cuanto vio que Darien se colocaba atrás de él.

"No lo se… necesitamos hablar, pero aquí no" Respondió el chico dándole la espalda al hombre.

"¿Entonces donde?" pregunto sin voltear.

"Aguarde al anochecer… por lo pronto, usted no diga nada… o yo mismo me encargare de silenciarlo a usted y a su familia" dijo alejándose apresuradamente.

…

"¡Bingham te siguió!" grito Haruka a su amigo aventándole la copa de vino.

"¿Y como pudo seguirnos? Si me asegure de que nadie lo hacia" se excuso recargándose en la pared.

"Darien tiene razón, nadie nos seguía, tal vez, alguien mas los encontró y los capturo" dijo Serena tranquilamente desde uno de los sillones.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos? Necesito pensar" camino hasta una de las ventanas viendo su exterior mientras meditaba.

"Antes de pensar que hacer, quiero saber, ¿Qué tiene de especial esa familia? ¿Por qué ese afán de protegerlos?" pregunto su amigo.

"No lo se… yo… no lo se" cerro los ojos sin apartarse de la ventana.

"_Se lo suplico, déjelos ir… haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero a ellos déjelos ir"_

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza al recordarlas, su padre jamás había hecho algo así ni por ella ni por su madre, razón por la cual al escuchar aquello del señor Kowalsky simplemente le cautivo por así decirlo, ese amor tan desinteresado le causaba cierta intriga, cómo es que alguien preferiría su propia muerte a cambio de la vida de su familia, se quedo unos minutos mas viendo la ventana o mejor dicho su reflejo en ella.

"Bien, vamos" camino hacia la salida cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Ahmm tu aguarda aquí Serena".

"Cuídense" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la joven antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente.

…

"Los quiero a todos fuera" ordeno entrando a las oficinas del campo.

"¿Perdón señor?" pregunto el soldado en turno.

"¡A los judíos, los quiero todos afuera, hombres, niños y mujeres… a todos!" dijo saliendo al patio.

El sonido del altavoz ordenando a todos los prisioneros salir creo una gran movilización, hombres, niños y mujeres corrían de un lado a otro creando formaciones.

"¡Apresúrate!" ordeno un soldado a una mujer que había tropezado y caído al suelo.

"¡Vamos, vamos quiero esas filas ya!" grito otro soldado golpeando a cuantos se le cruzaban por enfrente.

"Señor, son todos" dijo un soldado llegando al lado de Haruka.

"Bien" camino entre las filas observando a cada uno de los prisioneros, se detuvo una vez que estuvo frente a uno de ellos, lo observo por unos segundos desvió su atención dando un paso mas para continuar su camino, levanto la mirada y retrocedió colocándose nuevamente delante del hombre.

"Míreme" le ordeno a lo cual el hombre levanto la mirada sin verle directamente "¿Qué hace? ¡Le he dicho que me mire!" un fuerte golpe en el estomago hizo caer al hombre de lleno al suelo.

Camino hasta estar frente a otro hombre "Míreme" le ordeno obteniendo igualmente una mirada evasiva, golpeo al hombre mandándolo directo al piso de la misma forma que con el prisionero anterior.

"_Todos… son iguales" _"Míreme" le ordeno a otro hombre el cual ni siquiera pudo hacer el intento, un nuevo golpe certero dejo al hombre en el piso.

Lo mismo se repitió con el resto de los prisioneros "Míreme" le ordeno al ultimo de los hombres en pie, con temor el hombre levanto la mirada y la vio directo a los ojos "Llévenselo" les ordeno a Darien y a otro soldado, un pequeño llanto a su lado le hizo desviar la mirada "También al niño, odio que lloren" dijo caminado hacia el grupo de las mujeres.

"Míreme" le ordeno a su nueva victima con un claro cambio de voz, sonaba mas tranquila, sabia perfectamente cual seria el resultado…

….

"Abajo rápido" ordeno el soldado aventando al niño al suelo y sacando su arma.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Darien al ver lo que el soldado hacia.

"EL General dijo…"

"Dijo que nos los lleváramos, mas no que los matáramos… tu espera aquí con ellos y no hagas nada estúpido" dijo caminando de regreso al campo.

…La joven levanto la mirada viendo directamente a los ojos de la rubia.

"_Esos ojos" _se perdió en esa mirada azul como el océano, no sabia por que pero se sentía en paz a pesar de que aquellos ojos solo reflejaban ira.

"Tu nombre" ordeno a sabiendas de que ya lo había escuchado cuando se dio el pase de lista _"Dime tu nombre, quiero oírte decirlo"_.

"Michiru Kowalsky" respondió la chica cautivando al rubio.

"Michiru…" volteo viendo que Darien regresaba "Llévatela" le ordeno.

La chica desconcertada vio a su lado, su madre volteo a verla tomándola de la mano mientras lagrimas afloraban de sus ojos.

"¡Vamos!" ordeno un soldado jalando a la chica.

"¡No, Michiru no!" grito la señora intentando retener a su hija.

"¡Aléjate!" grito otro soldado golpeando a la señora sin conseguir que soltara a la chica, soltó a la joven sacando su arma apuntando con esta directo a la señora.

El sonido del disparo y los gritos de las mujeres retumbo en los oídos de todos.

"¡Ahh mi mano, mi mano!" grito el soldado viendo su mano sangrante y desecha.

"Déjala" le ordeno la rubia al otro soldado que sostenía a la chica a lo cual obedeció rápidamente al ver el arma en su mano señal de que había sido quien le disparo a su compañero.

"Ambas" dijo la rubia viendo a Darien.

"Si señor, vamos, las dos síganme" ordeno tomando a ambas mujeres del brazo quienes parecían estar en shock por lo sucedido.

Regresando la atención hacia las formaciones les ordeno retirarse.

"Llévenlo a atender" ordeno viendo al soldado aun el suelo.

… "¿Pero que es esto?" pregunto el soldado al ver a Darien llegar con dos mujeres mas.

"Si quieres saber, pregúntaselo al General" dijo el chico desafiante.

"¿Preguntarme que?" cuestiono la rubia llegando tras su amigo.

"Bueno…" dijo el soldado completamente nervioso.

"Aquí el caballero quiere saber que haremos con estos judíos".

"¿Ahh si?" pregunto la rubia al soldado el cual estaba claramente nervioso "Bueno, me los llevare, serán mis nuevos sirvientes, sabe, una casa no se limpia sola soldado" dijo intentando sonar convincente.

"No claro que no jeje…".

"Bueno, retírese Darien y yo nos encargaremos del resto" hizo una seña para que el hombre se retirara el cual rápidamente se alejo.

"¿Crees que estuvo bien?... hablará"

"Si, no te preocupes, si habla, no dirá nada que nos perjudique ¿qué de malo hay con tener sirvientes judíos?" pregunto sonriendo.

"Supongo que nada".

"Caballeros" escucharon la voz del señor Kowalsky llamándoles "¿Cómo podre agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros?" pregunto mientras abrazaba a su familia.

"Eso ya lo veremos, por lo pronto vámonos de aquí… por cierto, usted y yo, tenemos una platica pendiente" dijo una rubia seria caminando hacia su vehículo.

…

"Llegamos… ¡Serena!" llamo Darien entrando a la casa de la rubia.

"¿Chicos? ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo lograron?" pregunto apareciendo en la sala.

"Si" dijo Darien abrazando a su novia.

"Hola, buenas noches" saludo la chica a la familia la cual se mantenía distante.

"Buenas noches señorita Serena" saludo la señora Kowalsky.

"Venga" dijo Haruka al señor Kowalsky haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera "Darien…"

"Ya se, yo me encargo" se adelanto el chico a las ordenes de su amiga "Vamos, los llevare a donde dormirán".

…

"¿Una copa?" ofreció la rubia al hombre una vez que estuvieron dentro del despacho.

"No gracias" sentándose delante del escritorio.

"Una…. Ernest necesito que me diga quien los capturo" se sentó sobre el escritorio dejando una copa de vino delante del hombre.

"Fue ese hombre señor, el que nos quiso matar…"

"Bingham" le interrumpió la rubia a lo cual el hombre asintió "Maldita sea" dijo comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro "¿Y el arma?" pregunto recordando el arma que le había entregado.

"No tuve tiempo de sacarla, nos tomaron y me la quitaron antes de poder si quiera hacer algo" respondió tomando la copa de vino y bebiéndola de un solo trago.

"¿Bingham dijo algo? No se, ¿mencionó mi nombre? ¿Algo que permitiera levantar sospechas?" pregunto la rubia claramente nerviosa.

"No señor, no que yo sepa".

"Bien, vete" ordeno, el señor Kowalsky se levanto de su asiento y salió casi corriendo.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Darien entrando al despacho.

"Fue Bingham"

"Maldición…"

"Por suerte no habrá dicho nada, lo mas seguro es que querrá tenernos en sus manos… fue afortunado el incidente de esta tarde" dijo recordando el disparo accidental del arma del coronel.

"Si claro, accidental" respondió el chico sarcástico, sabia perfectamente que la rubia había saboteado el arma, Haruka solo sonrió y se lleno nuevamente la copa.

"Habrá que hacer una visita a nuestro amigo Bingham" dijo terminado su bebida de un solo trago.

...

Bueno creo que con este capi se aclaran algunas cosas, entre ellas el secreto de Haruka, obvio, que en realidad es una mujer, espero haya sido de su agrado, igual, acepto jitomatazos no problem.

Saludos y gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews en el primer capi y que sin duda me ayudaron a seguir con la conti.

Lore: Espero no decepcionarte con la revelación del verdadero genero de Haruka :( pero para mi no es Haruka si la colocan como hombre.

Himme: Gracias por tu comentario espero este capi te haya gustado, y no dudes que las cosas se pondran mejor.

Belle03: Gracias por el comentario, sobre lo de Haruka jaja no, bueno, Haruka es Haruka, es buena pero a su modo, en este capi se puede apreciar solo un poco de su personalidad y se revelaran mas cosas conforme pasen los capis.

ZodaFalcon: Muchas gracias por el comentario me agrada que te gustara el primer capi y espero que sea lo mismo con este, sobre el otro fic ya esta en el horno espero subirlo en uno o dos dias mas.

UKT: jajaja bueno espero que tus dudas se te hayan sido aclaradas con este capi, si es asi hazmelo saber porfa ñ.ñU sino ps a aguantar unos capis mas, muchas gracias por el review.

Gracias tambien a todos los anonimos que se atrevieron a leer, suerte y hasta la proxima.


	3. Demasiado arriesgado

Bueno no dare mayores explicaciones de porque tarde años en actualizar esto... menos cuando a nadie le interesa jejeje nada... disfruten la lectura, y si quieren seguir leyendo esto, sean pacientes porque no se cuanto tiempo mas me lleve subir otro cap :S si es poco o mucho, no lo se, por eso el que sean pacientes, de antemano gracias a todos por leer...

**Capitulo 3: DEMASIADO ARRIESGADO.**

"¡Usted no sirve para nada, he dicho que quiero hablar con el Coronel ahora mismo!" se escucho un grito provenir desde el interior de una enorme habitación la cual se encontraba repleta de camas de hospital.

"Y yo le he dicho Señor que eso es imposible por ahora" dijo una joven recogiendo sus materiales de curación y caminando lejos de aquel hombre.

Al salir de la habitación se recargo en la enorme puerta soltando un pesado suspiro, ella raramente perdía la paciencia, pero este sujeto en particular había logrado sacarle de quicio.

"Doctora" escucho una ronca voz a uno de sus costados.

"General" dijo la joven doctora incorporándose quedando frente a frente con el recién llegado.

"Me han informado que uno de mis hombres le ha estado dando algunos problemas ¿Es cierto eso?" pregunto seriamente Haruka.

"Bueno yo mmm ¿Cómo decirlo?…" inclino su cabeza sin encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar la situación en la que se sentía.

"Entiendo, no tiene que decir mas, no se preocupe que en este momento me encargare de… domar a mi soldado" dijo mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Sin duda te lo agradecería mucho… Haruka" respondió la joven doctora igualando la sonrisa de la rubia.

"Sabes que no tolero las indisciplinas de mis hombres Amy… Entonces… ¿Puedo?" pregunto señalando hacia la enorme puerta que se encontraba a espaldas de la joven.

"Por supuesto" se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar.

"Darien" llamo la rubia antes de entrar a la habitación.

"Yo me encargo" dijo el moreno apareciendo en el pasillo "¿Qué tal Amy?" saludo sonriendo mientras su amiga desaparecía tras la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto la chica un tanto desconcertada mas aun al verse tomada del brazo por el moreno caminando por el pasillo lejos de la habitación.

"Nada en especial, solo necesitamos tu ayuda… vamos a tu oficina, ahí te explicare" sonrió el moreno tratando de tranquilizar a la joven.

….

"Estúpida mujer, me encargare de ella apenas tenga un arma en mis manos" rabio Bingham bufando con desesperación mientras cubría su rostro con una almohada.

"Creo que eso le será imposible soldado" escucho de pronto una voz conocida delante de él.

"General… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?" dijo lentamente mientras observaba atentamente a la rubia delante de él.

"Nada en especial, me preocupo por mis hombres y solo vine a ver como se encontraba" dijo la rubia con calma mostrando una ligera sonrisa cosa que no le agrado en nada al soldado.

"Estoy bien" dijo secamente Bingham.

"Si eso veo… y lo oigo, tan bien se encuentra que ya amenaza con matar a la doctora" respondo la rubia sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Ella jajajaja es solo una mujer estúpida que no sirve para nada, si hiciera bien su trabajo yo estaría fuera de esta cama en este momento"

"¿Con la pierna así? Bueno… si lo que quiere en este momento es irse, pues que así sea" en ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe captando la atención tanto de Bingham como de Haruka.

"Todo esta listo señor" dijo Darien llegando al lado de la rubia en compañía de Amy.

"Excelente" regreso su atención hacia el soldado en cama mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

"¿Todo listo? ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto espantado observando a la peli azul preparando una jeringa con un liquido extraño.

"Sujétenlo" dijo la chica algo nerviosa al ver al enorme hombre intentar incorporarse siendo sometido rápidamente tanto por Darien como por Haruka.

"¡¿Qué hacen? Suéltenme!" forcejeo intentando soltarse del agarre, maldijo al percatarse hasta ese momento de que era el único paciente dentro de la habitación.

"Deja de pelear, de nada te servirá" dijo el moreno, asintiendo hacia Amy indicándole que prosiguiera con lo planeado a lo cual la joven sin perder tiempo se acerco al soldado introduciendo la aguja y descargando el liquido en el interior de su cuerpo.

"¡Ustedes malditos, me las pagaran!" grito sintiendo como lentamente las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

"Bien, hay que sacarlo de aquí" dijo Haruka sin apartar la vista del hombre que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama.

"Traeré el vehículo" dijo Darien corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Iré a ver que nadie se acerque" dijo Amy saliendo detrás del moreno dejando a la rubia sola con el soldado.

"Y yo… no puedo creer que me este arriesgando de esta manera… y solo por una familia… por unos simples judíos" se dijo a si misma en voz queda.

"Ya esta, vamos" dijo de pronto Darien entrando a la habitación.

"Bien" se limito a responder la rubia mientras ella y su amigo tomaban a Bingham sacándolo del hospital cuidando no ser vistos por nadie.

"Muchas gracias Amy" dijo la rubia una vez la joven se reunió con ellos fuera del hospital.

"Si Amy, eres una gran amiga, la persona mas increíble en este mundo, la…" comenzó a decir el moreno mientras cerraba las puertas del vehículo.

"Así déjalo Darien, no es necesaria tanta adulación" dijo la joven sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

"Pero sabes que así es… te debemos una Amy" dijo la rubia sonriendo cálidamente a la doctora.

"Bien, solo… tengan cuidado chicos" dijo cambiando su expresión por una de preocupación.

"No te preocupes, ahora tenemos todo bajo control" dijo la rubia caminando hacia el vehículo.

"Así es, nos vemos después Amy" se despidió el moreno subiendo al vehículo.

"Nos vemos" se despidió viendo a sus amigos partir llevando ambas manos a su pecho una vez que los perdió de vista, algo en su interior le decía que aquello era una mala idea, pero no podía culpar a su amiga rubia, sabia que en realidad bajo ese porte rudo se escondía un alma generosa.

"Solo espero que todo salga bien, y que esto termine pronto".

"¿Doctora? ¿Todo esta bien?" escucho le llamaban desde la entrada del hospital.

"Si, vamos adentro, hace bastante frio" dijo corriendo hacia el interior del hospital extrañando a la enfermera que solo le vio pasar y desaparecerse en una de las habitaciones.

….

"Dios porqué no llegan" exclamo Serena con preocupación mientras caminaba de un lado a otro seguida de cerca por los ojos de los integrantes de la familia Kowalsky.

"Tranquilícese señorita, no deben de tardar" dijo la señora Kowalsky intentando tranquilizar a la chica la cual solo correspondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ahhh vaya que pesa" escucharon la voz de Darien quejarse, tanto la familia como la rubia se encaminaron hacia la puerta viendo esta abrirse de golpe mostrando al moreno y a su amiga rubia cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Bingham.

"Lo logramos" dijo Haruka dejando caer pesadamente el cuerpo del soldado en el piso "Ernest ayude a Darien a atarlo y amordazarlo, después llévenlo al sótano" ordeno pasando delante de la familia y Serena, sin prestar atención a nadie se introdujo en su despacho.

"¿Y que harán con él? No pueden tenerlo oculto para siempre" dijo Serena mientras observaba a su novio y al señor Kowalsky atar al soldado.

"A decir verdad, no lo se, esperaremos las ordenes de Haruka, aunque lo mas sensato y seguro para todos nosotros… seria matarlo" dijo el moreno terminando de atar las piernas de Bingham.

"Por lo pronto, creo que lo mejor seria llevarlo al sótano como dijo el señor Haruka" se apresuro a decir el señor Kowalsky al notar el miedo en el rostro de su familia al escuchar a Darien decir aquellas palabras.

Y así lo hicieron, ambos hombres se encargaron de ocultar a Bingham en el sótano asegurándose de que las ataduras estaban lo suficientemente firmes para evitar el soldado pudiera soltarse.

…..

"¿Haruka? ¿Podemos hablar?" pidió Serena cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Claro, ¿Qué es?" pregunto la joven Teniente dejando su copa vacía sobre el escritorio.

"Bueno, yo solo quería saber como te encontrabas"

"Pues, ya tenemos a Bingham bajo control, así que ahora estoy bien" respondió mientras llenaba nuevamente su copa.

"Bueno…"

"¿Disculpen?" la atención de ambas rubias fue atraída por una melodiosa voz proveniente de la puerta.

"Señorita Kowalsky" dijo la teniente levantándose rápidamente de su asiento observando a la mujer mas joven de la familia acercarse hasta su escritorio "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" pregunto intentando regresar a su postura firme y seria regañándose fuertemente por su arrebato.

"Yo solo… solo quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi y mi familia, estamos en deuda con ustedes" dijo Michiru sintiendo aquellas palabras como dagas en su interior, jamás en su vida se había imaginado estar en aquella situación, jamás se había imaginado estar en deuda con alguien y mucho menos con un Alemán.

"No tienes que agradecer, solo espero sean consientes de algo tu y tu familia, su vida como lo era antes… olvídenla, a partir de hoy son mis sirvientes y así es como se verán ante los ojos de quien sea, ¿queda claro? No mas lujos, no mas joyas, si les he ayudado trayéndolos aquí, eso no quiere decir que les permitiré vivir cómodamente como es que estaban acostumbrados" exclamo la rubia notando como la peli verde se tensaba en su posición lo cual le dio a entender la joven explotaría en cualquier momento, mas sin embargo no fue así.

"Somos consientes de eso y sabemos que es lo menos que podemos hacer después de ayudarnos" dijo la chica firmemente sin dejar de ver al teniente directo a los ojos.

"Eso espero" se limito a responder la rubia.

"Así será" dijo la joven dando media vuelta y dejando a ambas rubias solas.

"Michiru es una chica muy encantadora ¿no es así?" pregunto Serena haciéndose notar nuevamente en la habitación.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Haruka viendo con incredulidad a su amiga ¿a caso no notaba la forma en como la retaba? Aunque no lo hacia directamente, pero aquella mirada de la joven, lo decía todo, ella no era una persona fácil.

"Jajaja a nada, yo me entiendo sola" dijo Serena levantándose de su lugar.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Haruka al verla caminar hacia la puerta.

"A darle un rico masaje a mi Darien, estoy segura toda esta situación le tenso bastante" dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

"Ahmm bien, dile de mi parte… que es un desgraciado con suerte" dijo mientras llenaba nuevamente su copa y se dejaba caer pesadamente en su silla mostrando una enorme sonrisa a su amiga.

"Jajaja no hace falta, él lo sabe" dijo la chica cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Si, él lo sabe" dijo al tiempo que su sonrisa se borraba de a poco, suspiro con pesadez, tenia que admitirlo, se sentía agotada tanto física como mental mente, se movió en su lugar sintiendo un ligero tirón en sus hombros "me gustaría tener a alguien que también se preocupe por mi" dijo a la nada mientras ingería de un tirón su bebida "Jajaja que digo, el amor no fue hecho para alguien como yo, debo dormir, ya comienzo a tener alucinaciones" se levanto de su asiento disponiéndose a ir a descansar, mañana seria un nuevo día por lo que debería estar fresca para dar la bienvenida a su nuevo inquilino.

…..

"Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo, no podrás soltarte, los nudos están bien hechos y lo único que lograras será lastimarte" dijo Darien con indiferencia mientras observaba al hombre retorcerse en el piso intentando deshacer los amarres.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Haruka llegando al lado del señor Kowalsky quien se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta que daba al sótano.

"Pues al parecer esta dando pelea" dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado para que el general pudiera ver por si mismo.

"Ya veo, yo lo arreglo" dijo bajando por las escaleras hasta donde su amigo y Bingham se encontraban "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con el?" pregunto a su amigo.

"Pues asearlo un poco, el tipo apesta…"

"¿Alguna idea?" le interrumpió la rubia.

"Pues, la señora Kowalsky preparo aquella tina vieja" dijo señalando hacia una tina de baño ya lista en uno de los rincones del sótano.

"Bien, vamos" dijo la rubia tomando al hombre de los brazos "vamos tómale las piernas" le indico a su amigo quien rápidamente sometió las extremidades del soldado.

Ambos lo levantaron y prácticamente lo arrojaron en el agua.

"¡Ustedes malditos, esto no se quedara así!" comenzó a gritar Bingham en cuanto sintió la mordaza se desataba.

"Si si, ya cállate" dijo Darien atándolo nuevamente para que no pudiera hablar.

Aproximadamente media hora después ambos amigos salieron del sótano con sus uniformes completamente empapados.

"Ese imbécil, dio pelea hasta el ultimo momento, encima de que le hacemos un favor aseándolo" se quejo Darien

"En este momento hay cosas mas importantes de que preocuparnos Darien" dijo seriamente la rubia entrando a la cocina seguida de su amigo.

"Ahmm... mmm pero que bien huele" dijo el moreno cambiando de tema al notar el agradable olor de los alimentos.

"¿Verdad que si?" dijo Serena apareciendo detrás de su novio y su amiga rubia.

"Y sabe tan bien como huele se lo aseguro" dijo la señora Kowalsky sonriendo amablemente "vamos tomen asiento, en seguida Michiru les llevara sus platos".

"_Michiru"_ ese nombre hizo eco en los oídos de la rubia alta quien fijo su atención en la joven quien en ese momento les daba la espalda. "bien, tengo que irme" dijo Haruka llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluso de la joven peli verde.

"Esta bien, nos vemos en la base" se despidió el moreno viendo a su amiga partir.

"¿No comerá nada?" pregunto la señora Kowalsky extrañada.

"No, Haruka es una chi… una persona que no acostumbra a desayunar jejeje ¿no es así Darien?" dijo nerviosamente Serena al notar el error que estuvo a punto de cometer al casi revelar el verdadero genero de su amiga.

"Si… así es jeje" dijo Darien igual de nervioso.

"Mmm bueno" respondió la señora sin percatarse de nada, a excepción de cierta chica peli verde que se vio curiosa por el repentino nerviosismo de la pareja.

"_Lo sabía, pude notarlo desde un principio… ahora se que mis sospechas son correctas" _centro su atención en la pareja que prácticamente corrió hacia el comedor.

….

"Señor" saludo uno de los soldados con el saludo típico nazi.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto la rubia sin apartar en ningún momento su atención de los hombres y mujeres trabajando.

"El Coronel le busca señor"

Sin dar una respuesta la rubia paso por un lado de su soldado dirigiéndose hacia donde sabía el coronel se encontraría esperándola.

"¿Me buscaba señor?" pregunto a su coronel una vez llego hasta donde el hombre se encontraba.

"Ohh ¡Haruka buenos días muchacho!" saludo efusivamente el hombre tomándola por los brazos y caminando con ella nuevamente hacia los campos de concentración.

"_¿Haruka?" _se dijo así misma la rubia arqueando una ceja, algo extraño estaba pasando, aquel hombre jamás le había tratado de esa forma y mucho menos le había llamado por su nombre.

"Veras muchacho, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido por todo esto" dijo sin mas el hombre deteniéndose y soltando a su general.

"¿Señor?" dijo la rubia con calma sin entender a lo que se refería su superior.

"En un principio realmente dude de si podrías hacerlo o no, y siendo sincero pensé que no lo lograrías, pero has hecho un buen trabajo aquí" dijo dirigiendo su atención hacia el lugar observando a las personas correr de un lado a otro sin dejar de trabajar.

"Me alegra saber eso señor" respondió la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Bueno y que mejor forma de celebrar que con una fiesta, en tu casa al anochecer" dijo el hombre cosa que borro de inmediato la sonrisa de Haruka "me encargare de que uno de sus hombres de aviso, hasta luego muchacho" soltó sin mas el Coronel caminando de regreso a la base dejando a una rubia en shock.

…

"¿Y el General?" pregunto Darien buscando a su amiga. En cuanto llego a la base se le notifico de los planes del Coronel, cosa que en nada, era una buena idea.

"Se encuentra en los campos de…" el soldado no termino su frase dado que el moreno dio media al instante y salió corriendo del lugar.

"¡Señor!" le llamo el moreno apenas la encontró "Haruka ¿es verdad lo que los soldados están comentando?" pregunto el muchacho una vez que llego a su lado.

"Bueno, depende de a que te refieras y a que es lo que los soldados estén comentando" dijo la rubia con calma.

"Bueno, tu sabes… la fiesta y… es arriesgado" dijo el moreno nerviosamente.

"¿Y crees que no lo se Darien?… no te preocupes, le pediré a Amy que se encargue de dormir 'a nuestro amigo' nuevamente, solo hay que cuidar nadie entre ni salga de ese sótano" detuvo su paso viendo frente a frente a su amigo "Ahora, necesito que te encargues de todo ¿de acuerdo?".

"Claro, confía en mi" dijo Darien asintiendo a su amiga.

"Bien, vete" el moreno solo dio un paso atrás y con su saludo nazi se alejo de su amiga.

…..

"¿Se le ofrece algo señor?" pregunto la señora Kowalsky ingresando al despacho de la rubia.

"No, ¿esta todo listo?" pregunto tomando una de las botellas de licor de la estantería.

"Si señor, solo hay que esperar a que sus invitados lleguen" dijo la mujer observando al 'hombre' caminar hasta su escritorio con una copa y una botella.

"Bien… ahhh si, se me olvidaba…" le llamo antes de que la señora saliera del despacho "su hijo… envíelo a una de las habitaciones superiores, dígale que se encierre ahí y no salga… no quiero que se vea a un niño ir y venir por todos lados" agrego por ultimo la rubia, no quería demostrar que le importaban y verse débil ante la familia.

"Entiendo, yo me encargare señor, con su permiso" hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia sola.

"Calev, ven aquí hijo" llamo la señora a su pequeño que se encontraba ayudando a su hermana mayor.

Una vez el niño se separo de su hermana y llego hasta su progenitora fue tomado de la mano por esta quien lo encamino hasta una de las habitaciones en el piso superior de la casa.

"Escucha hijo, ponme mucha atención por favor, necesito que entres a esta habitación y que por nada del mundo salgas de ella hasta que alguno de nosotros te lo indique, ¿me has entendido?" dijo la señora tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos asegurándose de que le estaba escuchando.

"Vendrán los hombres malos ¿verdad mamá?" pregunto el niño con miedo sorprendiendo a la mujer por la pregunta tan directa.

"Si hijo, y es por eso que quiero que te escondas ahí dentro ¿lo harás?" pregunto limpiando las lagrimas que surcaban el ahora espantado rostro de su hijo.

"¡No mamá, llama a mi papá y a mi hermana, escóndanse conmigo!" dijo el niño tomando la mano de su madre para que no lo dejara solo.

"No puedo hacerlo hijo…"

"¡¿Por qué no?! Dile al señor Haruka que los hombres malos vienen para acá, él nos cuidara mamá, lo ha hecho ya, lo volverá a hacer ¡por favor mamá!" grito el niño con desesperación abrazándose a su madre.

"Por eso mismo hijo, el señor Haruka me ha pedido que te diga que debes ocultarte, tu hermana, tu padre y yo estaremos abajo y el señor él estará ahí en todo momento, se que él no permitirá que nada malo nos pase" dijo la señora Kowalsky a su pequeño en el fondo no queriendo separarse de él.

"Tengo miedo mamá" dijo el niño levantando el rostro hacia su madre.

"Debes de ser valiente y a aprender a cuidar de ti mismo, si no logras eso no podrás cuidar de tu familia" ambos voltearon hacia la persona que acaba de aparecer al pie de las escaleras.

"Señor" la mujer rápidamente se incorporo al tener a Haruka cerca.

"¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Cuidar esta noche de ti mismo?" pregunto la rubia dirigiéndose al pequeño.

"Si señor" dijo el pequeño limpiándose el rostro.

"Bien… por favor" abrió la puerta de la habitación para que el pequeño ingresara a ella.

Por un momento dudo dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a su madre quien no tubo otra opción mas que desviar la vista, sin mas remedio el pequeño entro a la enorme y obscura habitación sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

"Vaya abajo y comience a recibir a los invitados" ordeno la rubia a lo cual la mujer solo asintió y bajo rápidamente a reunirse con su hija.

"¿Qué sucede madre? ¿Y Calev?" pregunto la joven aguamarina al ver a su madre y al General descender de las escaleras sin el niño.

"Pues…" antes de que la mujer pudiera responder el sonido de la puerta les aviso que las visitas habían llegado.

"Procuren mantener las copas siempre llenas" dijo la rubia dando su última orden antes de que la puerta se abriera y por ella desfilaran decenas de soldados acompañados por lo que al parecer eran sus mujeres.

…

"Excelente noche ¿no es así Haruka?" dijo el Coronel tumbándose pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás una vez que la mayoría de los soldados se hubo retirado.

"Claro, si usted lo dice" respondió la rubia tomando asiento delante del hombre.

"Judíos" dijo a nadie en particular observando a la familia Kowalsky intentando poner orden al lugar.

"Son buenos trabajadores señor" dijo Darien tomando asiento a un lado de su amiga.

"¿En verdad? A mi me parecen mas como una plaga, una peste que debería ser eliminada…" dijo el hombre mostrando su repudio.

"A mi me parece… que ya es tarde" se aventuro a decir la rubia levantándose de su asiento, por suerte el Coronel estaba lo suficientemente borracho para notar el fastidio en la voz del general.

"Si, tienes razón muchacho" hipeo el Coronel igualando la acción de Haruka "Nos vemos mañana muchachos" se despidió caminando con dificultad hacia la puerta siendo ayudado por la rubia y el moreno.

"Señor" ambos chicos se despidieron de su superior cerrando la puerta una vez que lo perdieron de vista.

"Que hombre, pensé no se iría nunca" dijo Serena saliendo de la cocina para reunirse con su novio y su amiga.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Darien a su amiga al ver que esta caminaba hacia el sótano.

"A sido mucha calma ¿no te parece? A estas horas ya debería estar rabeando" comento la chica pegando una oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar algún ruido.

"Si bueno aun debe de estar bajo los efectos del sedante" dijo Darien llegando hasta la puerta.

"Pero Haruka tiene razón, para mi también ha sido mucho tiempo" dijo Serena tomando el brazo de su novio.

"Ernest, traiga mi arma" le ordeno la rubia al señor Kowalsky quien corrió hasta su despacho en busca del objeto.

"Espera ¿Qué haces?" pregunto el moreno viendo que abría la puerta.

Sin dar respuesta a su amigo descendió con cautela por las escaleras, se tranquilizo al encontrar al hombre ahí para fortuna de ella… aun inconsciente.

"mmm…" camino hasta estar a su lado donde se agacho lentamente acercando su mano hasta el rostro del soldado para corroborar aun respiraba.

"Señor" llamo de pronto el señor Kowalsky logrando exaltarla.

"¡Dios… Ernest, no se le ocurra hacer eso de nuevo!" dijo incorporándose nuevamente.

"Lo siento señor…. Aquí… aquí esta su arma" dijo algo nervioso extendiendo torpemente el revolver hacia la rubia.

"La próxima, intente ser mas rápido, un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte" dijo pasando a un lado del señor Kowalsky dejándolo solo en el sótano con Bingham.

…..

"¿Se va ya?" escucho una melodiosa voz llamándole antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

"Si" fue lo único que atino a decir la rubia dando media vuelta para poder ver directamente a la peli verde.

"¿Sin haber probado bocado antes? Eso no es bueno para la salud ¿sabe?" dijo la chica acercándose mas al 'soldado rubio'.

Por un momento la rubia se tenso en su lugar _"Que hermosa" _se dijo al poder ver de cerca el bello rostro de la chica.

"No suelo desayunar, no con mi profesión…. Nunca sabes lo que puedes ver durante el día, y cuanto tu estomago lo pueda resistir" la ultima frase la agrego al notar el desconcierto en el rostro de la joven.

"Entiendo" dijo de pronto sintiendo el ambiente pesado al no encontrar algo más que decir a pesar de que había preparado aquello. Quería revelar el secreto de aquel misterioso soldado, pero ahora creía que no podía, sintió su determinación flaqueo en cuanto se vio tan cerca de aquel soldado, era eso, o bien se debía a la penetrante mirada que el rubio le daba.

"Artista, músico, algo relacionado con las artes… ¿verdad?" pregunto el general llamando la atención de la chica quien levanto la mirada sin comprender a lo que el hombre rubio se refería.

"Violinista" respondió Michiru al percatarse que Haruka veía directamente hacia sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

"Son unas bellas manos" comento sin apartar la mirada de ellas.

"Gracias" de inmediato sintió su rostro enrojecerse, se sentía preparada para todo pero definitivamente no se encontraba preparada para aquello.

"Me gustaría algún día poder escuchar alguna de tus obras" dijo la rubia logrando ampliar el rojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar la rubia ya había abandonado la casa.

…..

"Señor" saludo uno de los soldados apenas vio a su General llegar al campo de concentración.

"Lista" ordeno la rubia colocándose delante de las formaciones de judíos.

El pase de lista se dio con normalidad, después de eso se dedico a caminar por el campo observando el trabajo de los hombres.

"Dios que frio hace" escucho la voz de Darien llegando hasta su lado.

"No deberías quejarte tanto" dijo la rubia observando a uno de los judíos con sus ropas casi desechas…

"¡Suéltenme!" escucharon el grito de una mujer combinado con el de algunos soldados.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" pregunto Haruka a los hombres viendo como uno de ellos sujetaba toscamente a la chica.

"Nada señor, solo esta mujer estúpida que se atreve a desafiarnos" dijo el soldado dejándola caer en el piso para después patearla fuertemente.

"¿Ah si? Tu nombre judía" pidió la rubia a la chica.

"Lita" dijo la joven con esfuerzo sujetando su estomago sin apartar su mirada desafiante.

"Levántate" le ordeno Haruka, de inmediato la chica se levanto, la rubia pudo notar que aquella chica era bastante alta aunque no mas que ella "¿Sabes que desafiar a un soldado es algo estúpido? Dada tu insolencia podrías morir ¿lo sabes?"

"Lo se… y créame SEÑOR que eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, quiere matarme, ¡hágalo! ¡Vamos hágalo!" desafío la chica extendiendo sus brazos.

La rubia sonrió con diversión (para sorpresa incluso de ella misma).

"Déjenos solos" ordeno a sus hombres, los soldados que hace unos momentos sujetaban a la chica se retiraron sin objetar nada, solo se quedaron Darien, la rubia y la chica "he dicho solos, por favor" dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo que extrañado asintió y se retiro.

"¿Sabes? Cuando llegue aquí, jamás pensé que alguien se atrevería a desafiarme mas de una vez, pero al parecer me equivoque, en especial con las mujeres… dime algo, ¿todas las judías son así?" pregunto la rubia tomando el mentón de la chica, levantando su rostro se acerco al punto de prácticamente rozar sus labios con los de la joven.

"Ustedes no son mas que unos asesinos, imposible mostrarles respeto" dijo Lita sin inmutarse por la cercanía del rubio.

"Entiendo" respondió la rubia dando un paso hacia atrás y soltando a la chica "Dime ¿eres buena para algo?" cambio de tema sorprendiendo a la joven.

"¿A que se refiere?" pregunto desconcertada.

"Tu sabes… puedes serme útil para algo ¿no?" dijo la rubia mostrando una sonrisa ladina y analizando a la joven de pies a cabeza.

"¡Primero muerta antes que rebajarme y entregarme a usted…!"

"Jajajaja No se de que demonios estés hablando judía" dijo la rubia intentando controlar su risa "me refiero a mmm no se, labores domesticas, cocina, no se, para algo debes de ser buena ¿no?" dijo tranquila observando a la chica con aquella mirada penetrante muy característica de ella.

"Pues… soy buena cocinando" dijo la chica algo ruborizada sintiéndose una tonta por haber pensando aquel hombre estaría interesando en ella de otra forma.

"Bien" se limito a decir la rubia caminando lejos de la chica cosa que la dejo desconcertada, ¿se iba? ¿Así sin más? ¿No la insultaría como los demás soldados por ser judía? ¿No la mataría? ¿No nada?

….

"Por esa mirada, puedo decir que algo planeas" dijo Darien entrando a la oficina de la rubia.

"No se de que hablas" dijo la rubia levantando un momento la mirada hacia su amigo y regresándola inmediatamente a sus deberes.

"¡No mientas! Anda dime que tienes en mente" tomo asiento delante de la rubia en espera de las ordenes que estaba seguro llegarían en cualquier momento.

"¿Recuerdas a la judía de la mañana?" pregunto la rubia al fin apartando la vista de sus papeles.

….

"Llegue, ¿Serena estas aquí?" llamo Darien a su novia.

"¿Darien? Regresas temprano ohh…" se silencio al notar a la chica que acompañaba a su novio.

"Serena, ella es Lita, Lita ella es mi novia Serena" presento el moreno a las chicas.

"Un placer, señorita" saludo con cierto recelo.

"Ohmm mucho gusto Lita" respondió al saludo la rubia dirigiendo una mirada interrogante a su novio quien con un ademan le dio a entender que mas tarde le explicaría todo.

"Acompáñame" le indico a la chica caminando hacia la cocina donde sabia se encontraría la señora Kowalsky y a su hija.

"Señora" llamo a la mujer atrayendo la atención tanto de ella como de su hija "ella es Lita, a partir de hoy será quien se encargue de los alimentos, así ustedes podrán encargarse de otras cosas" dijo sin mayor explicación saliendo de la cocina y dejando a las tres mujeres solas.

"¿Lita verdad?" pregunto Michiru acercándose a la joven la cual parecía encontrarse en medio de un letargo.

"S… si" dijo la joven.

"Michiru Kowalsky" se presento la joven peli verde "y ella es mi madre, Rebeka Kowalsky".

"Judías" susurro con sorpresa la chica, estaba segura que los Alemanes les tenían tanto repudio que lo ultimo que permitirían seria convivir directamente con ellos, y debía admitirlo, cuando aquel hombre moreno le indico que iría a casa del general para servirle le pareció una broma de mal gusto, pero ahora, al notar que no seria la única judía ahí una parte de ella se tranquilizo y hasta cierto punto se alegro.

"¿Tienes hambre?" pregunto la mayor de las Kowalsky suponiendo la pregunta estaba de mas al notar la palidez en el rostro de la joven.

"S… si, un poco" dijo algo ruborizada.

La mujer le ofreció un poco de pan a la chica quien de inmediato lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo como si no existiera un mañana….

….

"¿Qué tal tu día?" saludo Haruka a su amiga Serena al tiempo que besaba su mejilla.

"Pues la única razón por la que no resulta una locura es gracias a la compañía" comento la joven refiriéndose a la familia.

"Entiendo… pareceré viejo y monótono con esto que digo pero, en realidad aun no logro entender como es que sigues a Darien incluso a los lugares mas horribles como este, es decir, muerte, sangre, destrucción… no es un lugar para una dama como tu" comento la rubia alta deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello de la chica.

"Creo que el amor nos hace cometer locuras" dijo Serena esquivando la penetrante mirada de su amiga.

"Definitivamente" dijo separándose de la chica.

"Empezare a creer mi general que usted aprovechan mi ausencia para cortejar a mi novia" bromeo Darien entrando en la sala.

"Para nada Darien, sabes que seria incapaz de algo como eso" dijo la rubia fingiéndose ofendida.

"Bueno, pero como no me gusta arriesgar… he decidido que de ahora en adelante permaneceré a su lado en todo momento" sonrió mientras abrazaba a su novia.

"No seas posesivo Darien y déjala respirar" dijo mientras llenaba una copa con su vino favorito.

"¿Los señores desean cenar ya?" pregunto Michiru desde la puerta atrayendo la atención de la pareja y el general.

"_Bien, lo mas probable es que mañana amanezca con dolor de cuello" _se dijo a si misma la rubia, en cuanto escucho la melodiosa voz de la chica volteo tan rápido que estaba segura había lastimado algún musculo del cuello.

"En un momento vamos" dijo Darien a lo cual la joven asintió y se retiro.

"¿Haruka estas bien?" pregunto Serena a su amiga al ver que se sobaba el cuello.

"Si, solo… estoy algo tensa, nada de que preocuparse" mintió dirigiéndose hacia el comedor para que sus amigos no pudieran notar el repentino rubor que se formo en su rostro.

….

"Estuvo delicioso" sonrió satisfecha Serena dejando a un lado los cubiertos.

"Me agrada que les gustara" dijo la señora Kowalsky retirando los platos con ayuda de Michiru quien se mantenía atenta a cada movimiento del joven General.

"En cuanto terminen de lavar esto, pueden retirarse" dijo la rubia antes de salir rumbo a su despacho seguida por la pareja.

"Yo me encargare madre, tu ve y descansa" dijo Michiru quitando la vajilla de las manos de su progenitora.

"Pero…"

"Nada, he dicho que yo me encargare" dijo la chica terminando el tema.

"Bueno, si tu lo dices, descansa hija" tomo el rostro de su hija besando su mejilla.

"Descansa madre" respondió la chica viéndola partir.

….

"¿Le puedo ofrecer algo… señor?" pregunto Michiru al joven General.

"No, estoy bien… le pediré que la próxima vez toque antes de entrar" dijo Haruka acomodándose en su asiento tras el escritorio.

"Lo hice señor, varias veces pero no respondía, así que decidí entrar para asegurarme estaba bien" respondió Michiru tranquilamente.

"Mmm bueno…"

"Debería ir a dormir señor" dijo la chica notando la incomodidad del rubio.

"Si, eso hare" dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando en dirección a la chica "… usted, debería hacer lo mismo" dijo sintiendo la mirada penetrante de la peli verde puesta en ella.

"Bien, entonces me retiro, con su permiso" dio media vuelta y salió del despacho con la misma calma con la que llego.

"Es realmente hermosa… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero que digo?" golpeo ligeramente sus mejillas intentando borrar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos "Estoy mal, yo… no puedo fijarme en alguien como ella, no… ella solo es una judía, aunado a lo que soy… lo que soy" dijo en voz queda, soltó el aire que había retenido y salió de la habitación dispuesta a ir a descansar.

"¿Señor?" escucho la voz del señor Kowalsky llamándole entre la obscuridad de los pasillos.

"Señor Kowalsky… ¿Qué quiere?" pregunto llevando disimuladamente su mano hasta su cintura, cerca de su arma.

"Yo… quería hablar con usted señor" dijo saliendo de entre las sombras acercándose al general.

"¿sobre que?" pregunto sin soltar el arma.

"Bueno, realmente no se como decirlo… " comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sabia que estaba tentando su suerte con aquello pero algo debía de hacer.

"Déjese de rodeos y dígame que quiere" dijo la rubia con autoridad que asusto al hombre.

"Lo que pasa… bueno… vera, mis padres…" tartamudeo no sabiendo como explicarse.

"¿Sus padres?... ahh ya entiendo… señor Kowalsky permítame dejarle algo en claro, NO confunda las cosas, ¿usted cree que me arriesgare trayendo a mas judíos a mi casa? ¿esta loco a caso? Además, si son sus padres, lo mas seguro es que sean solo viejos inútiles ¿me explico? Así que, mejor ahórreme el disgusto y olvídelo" paso a un lado del aturdido hombre dando el tema por cerrado, ¿Qué se creían aquellos judíos? ¿Pensaban era estúpida? Tal vez no debió ayudarles tanto, ahora creerían es débil y no dudaría ni un segundo en ayudarles nuevamente, pero no seria así, no se arriesgaría mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Camino a paso apresurado hasta su habitación donde se encerró quitándose la ropa con furia.

"Judíos estúpidos…."

…

"¿Me buscaba señor?" pregunto uno de sus soldados ingresando a su oficina.

"Así es, toma" extendió una hoja entregándosela al hombre quien la leyó rápidamente.

"Entiendo señor, no se preocupe, yo me encargare" dijo doblando el papel y guardándolo entre sus ropas.

"En cuanto tengas noticias, avísame ¿de acuerdo?" pidió sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

"Como ordene, con permiso" salió de la oficina chocando en el camino con Darien quien se quedo sorprendido al ver al joven soldado salir con prisa sin si quiera prestarle mayor atención.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto el moreno entrando a la oficina de Haruka.

"Nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" cuestiono la rubia con naturalidad.

"Pues… no, olvídalo, imagino cosas creo"

"Eso parece, bien, vamos" tomo su abrigo y salió de la oficina seguida por el moreno.

En cuanto llegaron al campo escucharon disparos lo que les hizo apresurar el paso, encontrando al Coronel haciendo lo que mejor sabía… matar.

"Señor" se hizo escuchar la rubia al momento en que el Coronel disparaba a un hombre.

"Ahhh Haruka, llegas justo para la diversión" sonrió sínicamente cargando nuevamente su arma.

"¿No cree señor… que ya son demasiados?" pregunto la rubia viendo los cuerpos de al menos diez hombres en el suelo.

"¿Demasiados?... no muchacho, no lo creo. No te entiendo a veces sabes, deberías disfrutar, ve esto, los tienes en tus manos, tu decides quien vive y quien muere, eres como un Dios ahora" sonrió nuevamente apuntando hacia su nueva victima.

"Bueno señor, si es así, me atreveré a decirle, que estos son mis campos, y como usted dice, en mis campos, yo decido quien vive y quien muere, así que con todo respeto… señor… creo que fue suficiente" dijo firmemente la rubia siendo consiente que se arriesgaba bastante retando de aquella forma a su superior.

"¿Cómo has dicho? ¡¿Se atreve a retarme General Theiss?!..."

_CONTINUARA…._


	4. El peor enemigo parte I

Bien, creo que ha sido bastante tiempo desde que subí algo y yo se, no tengo vergüenza ¬¬ en fin en estos días uno parece convertirse en una especie de esclavo del trabajo lo cual es horrible... ¿Quien demonios invento el trabajo en primer lugar?... bien, como sea me hice algo de tiempo para fines de poder subir esto n.n espero sea de su agrado... T.T por favor, me desvele haciéndolo.

Por ultimo recuerdo que esto es solo una historia ficticia que estoy colocando dentro de un punto en la historia, me he matado investigando sobre los acontecimientos de la segunda guerra mundial lo que aveces resulta ser una telaraña de sucesos que sinceramente no me gustaría manejar mucho pero fuera de eso intentare ligar lo mas que pueda el fic con ciertas etapas que pudieran ser cruciales así como lugares, sin mas disfruten n.n

Capitulo 4. El peor enemigo parte I

"No lo reto señor, solo digo que si continua matando a estos… Judíos" puso mayor énfasis en la última palabra mientras observaba los cuerpos que se encontraban tendidos en el suelo ya sin vida "los trabajos para levantar los muros se retrasaran dado que la mayoría de la población está conformada por mujeres".

"¿Sugiere que mate en su lugar a mujeres?" pregunto con cierta malicia en su voz.

"Lo que sugiero, es que debe esperar para… saciar su sed de sangre, si así lo quiere ver, mínimo hasta que los muros hayan sido completamente levantados" explico la rubia con calma.

"Jajajajaja muchacho, hablas como si tropas enemigas fueran a atacarnos en cualquier momento jajajaja" se burló el Coronel.

"Bueno, no es bueno confiarnos, prefiero tomar mis precauciones por cualquier cosa"

"jajaja Está bien muchacho, por esta ocasión perdonare tu insolencia, solo porque al final me has hecho reír, pero…" se acerco a la rubia tomándola fuertemente por la nuca acercando su rostro a solo centímetros del suyo "si te a través a retarme nuevamente como lo has hecho hoy, quien tome el lugar de esos judíos asquerosos y reciba un tiro en la cabeza serás tu, ¡¿has entendido?!" grito el hombre al tiempo que hacía más presión en su agarre.

"Por supuesto señor" respondió la rubia sin mostrar ningún signo de dolor o miedo.

"Bien, vamos" dijo socarronamente a sus acompañantes caminando lejos de la rubia y el pelinegro.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa, te has vuelto loco?!" pregunto Darien una vez que el aire que retuvo todo ese tiempo volvió a sus pulmones

"¿Por qué?" pregunto tranquilamente la rubia mientras hacia una seña a algunos soldados para que se acercaran.

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo Theiss! algún día, y escúchame bien, ¡algún día tu cabeza rodara por estas estupideces que estas acostumbrado a hacer!" le regaño siendo ignorado descaradamente por la rubia quien durante su pequeño discurso daba indicaciones a los soldados para que se llevaran los cuerpos.

"¿Terminaste?" pregunto tranquilamente viendo como el rostro de su amigo pasaba a un rojo profundo.

"Eres imposible" soltó al fin sabiendo que su amiga era un caso perdido.

…

"¿Qué te pasa Michiru? Estas muy distraída el día de hoy" le pregunto su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"No es nada madre" se limito a responder la joven mientras continuaba con sus labores.

"¿Estas segura? No me engañas Michiru, sé que tienes algo en mente, esa mirada tuya me lo dice" la chica suspiro ligeramente al notarse descubierta por su mamá.

"Creo que me conoces muy bien" sonrió ligeramente.

"Entonces si estás pensando en algo ¿Qué es cariño?" coloco una mano sobre el rostro de su hija obligándola a verla directamente.

"Es… nada mamá, solo una duda loca que se me ha metido en la cabeza" dijo la joven esquivando la mirada penetrante de la mujer mayor.

"Bien, si tú lo dices" sonrió conforme viendo como su hija asentía a sus palabras.

"Solo dime algo Michiru, esa duda que ronda por tu cabeza no tendrá nombre ¿verdad?" pregunto ahora una seria mujer.

"N… no, madre" respondió algo nerviosa la chica dándole la espalda a la mujer.

"No sé exactamente qué es lo que ronda por esa cabeza tuya hija, solo te pediré que tengas en cuenta que ese soldado nos ha ayudado lo suficiente y no sabemos si en un futuro quiera cobrarse ese favor, ahora, si se entera que andas intentando encontrar algo donde tal vez no haya nada…"

"Madre, tranquila, se lo que hago y no creo sea para tanto, como te dije, solo era una duda loca" le interrumpió la aguamarina.

"Espero que así sea Michiru" suspiro resignada la mujer regresando a sus labores.

…..

"Eso se ve exquisito" sonrió con encanto Serena al observar los alimentos que Lita colocaba delante de ellos.

"Concuerdo contigo amor" afirmo Darien probando un poco "y sabe como se ve" agrego viendo el sonrojo en el rostro de la joven cocinera.

"Me alegra que sea de su agrado, con su permiso." dijo Lita antes de desaparecer en la cocina casi chocando con la joven aguamarina en su camino.

"¿El General no los acompañara esta noche?" pregunto Michiru observando el lugar vacio "De ser así, podría llevarle los alimentos a su habitación" agrego al ver la interrogante en el rostro de Serena y Darien.

"No estaría mal, el General se encuentra en su despacho... llévale los alimentos ahí" dijo Darien algo extrañado por la repentina atención que esta joven dio hacia su superior.

"Muy bien, con su permiso" se adentro en la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de la pareja.

"¿Notaste eso?" pregunto Darien sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que la joven había desaparecido.

"¿El qué?" pregunto su rubia acompañante volviendo a su atención a su cena.

"¿Ehh? No, nada" corto el tema.

….

"Adelante" se escucho desde el fondo de la habitación, tomo un poco de aire antes de adentrarse en aquella obscuridad que embargaba el recinto.

"Le he traído la cena… General" dijo acercándose hacia la sombra tras el escritorio observando el pequeño destello proviniendo de la colilla de un puro.

"¿En serio? No recuerdo haber dado esa orden" la ronca voz del general le causo cierto nerviosismo haciéndola olvidar por un momento del porque estaba ahí.

"¿Señor?" llamo alguien a la puerta.

"Pasa" dijo la rubia, la chica volteo observando a su padre ingresar a la habitación "Bueno, parece ser que mi tranquilidad se ha terminado, saben empezare a creer que están abusando de mi amabilidad y por supuesto no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad?" pregunto observando ambas siluetas dada la obscuridad

"En fin, encienda la luz" le ordeno al señor Kowalsky sin esperar respuesta.

Esto molesto un poco a la joven ya que vio frustrado su primer intento de acercarse al rubio esto por la repentina aparición de su padre, cerro momentáneamente los ojos más que por la luz que inundo el lugar con la intención de aclarar un poco su mente, forzando al final una sonrisa dirigida a nadie en particular.

"_No hay que forzar Michiru, tal vez mi padre solo venga por algo rápido y sin importancia, se retirara y después podre llevar a cabo mi plan" _

"Retírate" escucho la profunda voz del General hablándole.

"¿Perdón?" pregunto creyendo no haber entendido bien sus palabras.

"Que te vayas" repitió la rubia levantando la mirada hacia la chica.

"Michiru" le llamo algo alarmado ahora su padre al ver que la chica no se movía de su lugar.

"s..si, claro, con permiso" corrió prácticamente fuera del salón.

"¿Michiru? ¿Qué sucede?" volteo viendo a su pequeño hermano con el seño fruncido y un claro signo de preocupación en su rostro.

"Calev, no pasada nada" dijo con suavidad hincándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño, "vamos no hagas eso" dijo colocando un dedo sobre el seño del niño.

"¿Segura? Saliste corriendo, pensé que algo malo había ocurrido"

"No es nada, ven aquí, ¿tienes hambre?" cambio el tema mientras tomaba al pequeño de la mano y caminaba con él escaleras abajo.

….

"¿Lograste algo?" pregunto algo seria la señora Kowalsky muy temprano al siguiente día.

"No, para mi mala suerte mi padre nos interrumpió" respondió tranquilamente la chica colocando los platos sobre la mesa.

"Solo espero tengas razón y se trate nada más de una duda loca como tú lo dices" dijo la mujer sin voltear si quiera a ver a su hija.

"El desayuno ya está listo" dijo Lita saliendo del comedor cortando el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre Michiru y su madre "esos deben ser el señor Darien y la señorita Serena" dijo al escuchar llamaban a la puerta.

"Yo iré, Michiru por favor avisa al General que el desayuno está listo" dijo la señora saliendo del comedor dejando a ambas chicas solas.

"_Por un momento pensé que haría lo posible para evitar que me acerque a él" _

"Puedo ir yo si tú no quieres hacerlo" dijo Lita amablemente a la aguamarina sabiendo lo mucho que la chica odiaba al rubio.

"No, está bien, yo me encargo" sonrió a la chica y salió rumbo a la habitación de Haruka.

"General" llamo a la puerta esperando respuesta del otro lado, "General, el desayuno está listo" nada.

"_¿Qué no escucha que le estoy llamando?" _hizo un gesto de fastidio mientras volvía a llamar, nada.

Tomo la perilla con la firme decisión de ingresar abriendo de apoco la puerta.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu" escucho una suave voz al final del pasillo haciéndola voltear y cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

"Disculpe… señorita, no creí que fuera…"

"Haruka se molestaría mucho si te ve entrar a su habitación" le interrumpió la rubia.

"Yo… Solo quería avisarle que el desayuno está listo, nunca fue mi intención…"

"Solo procura que no vuelva a repetirse" le volvió a interrumpir la rubia comenzando a alejarse.

"_Que bien, mi plan vuelve a fallar" _se dijo la aguamarina mientras observaba a la rubia alejarse.

…

"Bien, creo que eso nos ayudara mucho" asintió la rubia observando unos planos.

"General..." le llamo un soldado atrayendo la atención de los presentes, el chico se limito a asentir a la rubia cosa que de inmediato interpreto.

"Entiendo, caballeros por favor retírense" dijo haciendo una seña al joven soldado para que se acercara "Y bien, ¿Qué me traes?" pregunto mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio.

El chico de inmediato busco entre su bolso y saco un papel extendiéndoselo a la rubia quien lo miro dudosa antes de tomarlo.

"¿Y? ¿Esto es lo que me traes? ¡¿Un simple papel?!" pregunto algo molesta.

"Yo creo que debería leerlo señor" dijo el chico nervioso.

La rubia le dedico una mirada penetrante antes de dirigir su atención al contenido del documento. Al final solo asintió sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"Puedes retirarte" le indico al joven, doblando el papel y guardándolo cuidadosamente en uno de sus cajones.

"Que día más aburrido" se quejó Darien irrumpiendo en la oficina de la rubia "Frio y aburrido… aunado a que tengo hambre, pudimos haber comido un poco aunque sea, pero no, el señor General quería llegar temprano para ver los progresos de una pared" se cruzo de brazos dejándose caer pesadamente en una de las sillas delante de su amiga.

"Deja ya de quejarte, si tanto lo deseas puedes irte, no te necesito" se levantó de su asiento caminando a la salida seguida del pelinegro.

"Sin ofenderte pero a veces actúas como una chica Theiss" se quejó cerrando la puerta tras de sí ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.

"¿Es mi imaginación o cada día el número aumenta?" pregunto viendo como se formaban las agrupaciones para el conteo habitual.

"Bueno mi General, cada día nuestros soldados arrestan a mas judíos rebeldes y bueno…." Señalo a los hombres y mujeres delante de ellos.

"Ya veo, bien, adelante" ordeno a sus hombres encargados del pase de lista.

….

"¿Va a desayunar señor?" pregunto Michiru acercándose a la rubia una vez que está bajo por las escaleras al día siguiente.

"No" fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo cosa que exaspero a la chica.

"No es bueno iniciar el día sin alimentos señor…"

"¡Ya dije que no, no entiendes?!" grito haciendo brincar ligeramente a la chica.

"Hija ¿Qué haces?, por favor perdónela señor" dijo su madre apareciendo tras la chica tomando a la joven de un brazo para apartarla.

"Espero por tu bien que esto no se repita, creo ser bastante claro cuando hablo y por lo tanto no me gusta que me cuestionen o me lleven la contra… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Haruka sin prestar atención a la mujer.

"Michiru" dijo la chica arrastrando cada letra con cierto coraje.

"Michiru, cierto, siempre lo olvido, al final no es un nombre con importancia o que sea digno de recordar, en fin, retomando, ¿Michiru, has entendido verdad?" dijo con cierto toque de malicia en su voz.

Esto sin duda hizo enfurecer aún más a la chica ya que sabía a la perfección que aquel rubio solo hacia esto para molestarla y más por aquella sonrisa burlona que le brindaba.

"Sí señor, no volverá a pasar" respondió apretando los dientes _"No sé ni para que me molesto"._

"Bien, eso espero"

Sin decir ni una palabra más salió de la casa dejando atrás a una mujer bastante asustada y a su hija completamente enfurecida por la arrogancia de ese hombre.

…..

"Estaba pensando, necesitamos deshacernos de tu mascota del sótano" dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba a la rubia revisar unos papeles.

"Si pienso lo mismo, el maldito a estado demasiado dócil estos días para mi gusto, lo que quiere decir que planea algo o el estar encerrado ha comenzado a afectarle" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia su cabeza.

"Conociéndolo es mucho más probable que planee algo, no sé, sugiero hagamos algo pronto"

El resto de la mañana se encontraron planeando como deshacerse del soldado y como pararían las constantes preguntas que los demás hacían al notar que el hombre llevaba varios días desaparecido cuando se suponía debía estar en una cama del hospital.

…...

"¿Dónde está su esposo?" preguntó Darien a la señora Kowalsky entrando a la casa seguido por la rubia.

"En el patio…"

"Llámelo, dígale que lo esperamos afuera y que traiga una pala con él" le interrumpió la rubia saliendo nuevamente con Darien tras de ella.

"Mamá, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Michiru a la mujer que caminaba con paso monótono hacia donde sabia se encontraba su marido.

"No lo sé hija" fue lo único que dijo la mujer antes de acercarse a su marido y darle las instrucciones que le dieron quien algo dudoso hizo lo que su esposa le indico.

Una vez que llego a donde se encontraban los dos soldados subió al auto algo temeroso mientras mantenía su atención puesta sobre ellos.

"Creo que aquí está bien" comento la rubia observando el lugar al que habían llegado.

Por su lado el señor Kowalsky comenzó a sentirse cada vez más asustado viendo que el lugar en donde se encontraban, estaba completamente solo y escondido, sin duda, el lugar perfecto para matarlo y abandonar su cuerpo.

Claro, ahora entendía porque le habían hecho traer consigo una pala, no cabía duda de que aquellas personas delante de él eran unos tipos sanguinarios, le harían cavar su propia tumba. Al menos algo podría agradecerles, lo matarían lejos de la vista de su familia así que les ahorrarían ese sufrimiento.

"Baje" fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar por parte del general.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de descender del vehículo viendo hacia todos lados en busca de alguna ayuda.

"¿Qué hace?" le pregunto Haruka notando el nerviosismo del hombre.

"Yo… nada señor, solo observaba" dijo agachando la cabeza temeroso.

"Bien, ahora no pierdas el tiempo así que ponte a cavar, justo ahí" dijo señalando un punto en específico.

"¿Puedo preguntar para que exactamente quiere que cave?" preguntó el hombre comenzando a clavar la pala en la zona señalada.

"No creo que sea algo que te interese, solo asegúrate de que quede lo suficientemente grande como para meter un cuerpo" dijo la rubia recargándose en el vehículo observando al hombre hacer su trabajo.

"Entonces, esto es una tumba… estoy cavando mi tumba" más que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte del hombre quien estaba cada vez más asustado.

Dos sonoras carcajadas le hicieron detenerse y voltear hacia la rubia y su amigo observándolos algo confundido por aquella reacción.

"Ernest, si quisiera matarte, créeme que no haría todo esto, lo que haría sería simplemente atravesar tu cráneo con una bala y listo no sería necesario tanto misterio… esta tumba es para alguien más ¡así que apúrate si es que no quieres que en verdad te atraviese el cerebro¡" termino de decir la rubia divertida mientras volvía a su posición.

"Te lo juro, voy a poder descansar una vez que vea el cuerpo de Bingham en ese hoyo" dijo Darien cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo mismo digo"

…..

"Ya se tardaron mucho" dijo la señora Kowalsky caminando de un lado a otro comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Señora tranquilícese, no gana nada poniéndose así" le aconsejo Lita.

"¡Lo sé pero es que ya fue mucho rato de que se lo llevaron! Si algo le pasa…"

Guardaron silencio al escuchar un auto estacionarse delante de la casa segundos después el rostros de todos cambio al ver al señor Kowalsky entrar a la casa seguido de los soldados.

"¡Papá!" gritaron los jóvenes Kowalsky al ver a los tres hombres llegar abalanzándose sobre el mayor.

"Ya ya, dejen esos sentimentalismos tontos. Muévase Ernest, necesitamos deshacernos de ciertas ratas" dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el sótano seguida de Darien y el señor Kowalsky.

"Papá ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Michiru siguiéndolos de cerca con el resto de la familia tras ellos.

"Pues…"

"Vamos camina" escucharon la voz de Darien desde abajo.

Momentos después aparecieron nuevamente los soldados arrastrando a un semiinconsciente Bingham quien dado su aspecto parecía no tener la intención de poner resistencia.

"Maldito infeliz vaya que pesa" se quejó Darien soltando al hombre provocando que cayera de rodillas sobre el piso.

"Bien ¿prefieres hacerlo aquí o quieres esperar?" pregunto Haruka colocándose tras Bingham.

"Preferiría hacerlo ahora si no te molesta" dijo tomando su pistola cosa que espanto a la familia quienes permanecían solo como espectadores.

El pequeño grito de asombro por parte de las mujeres distrajo a ambos soldados quienes no lograron apreciar el cambio en la mirada de Bingham el cual aprovechando su distracción logro incorporarse rápidamente lanzándose hacia Darien provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás soltando el arma la cual fue tomada rápidamente por el otro hombre apuntándola ahora hacia el pelinegro.

"Suéltala" dijo la rubia tranquilamente apuntando con su arma hacia él, lo único que obtuvo del hombre fue una mirada retadora y una sonrisa burlona.

"Déjeme pensarlo… mmm no jajajaja" se burló el hombre sin dejar de apuntar.

"Maldito desgraciado" se quejó Darien sobando su cabeza intentando incorporarse.

"Vaya, que hermoso cuadro tenemos aquí" dijo el hombre notando a los Kowalsky.

"No volveré a repetírtelo, suelta esa arma" ordeno nuevamente la rubia sin perder la paciencia.

"Mi general, dígame ¿Cuál será la diferencia si suelto o no esta arma? Su intención al final será la misma, si la suelto me mata y si no lo hago también, la diferencia será, que con una opción muere uno, mientras que con la otra, morimos dos" dijo viendo directamente hacia el pelinegro.

"Si tienes razón, si la sueltas o no igual terminaras muerto" rio la rubia captando la atención de todos.

Nadie supo que paso exactamente solo escucharon un estruendo y al instante vieron el cuerpo de Bingham tendido sobre el piso.

"¡Haruka!, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo matas sobre mí?" grito Darien mientras se apartaba del cuerpo inerte y se incorporaba intentando limpiarse.

"Es eso o estar limpiando lo de ambos, deberías agradecerme, te salve la cabeza" dijo sin mostrarse inmutada por el hecho de tener ahora un cadáver a mitad del pasillo.

"No pues gracias" dijo algo sarcástico aunque en el fondo las palabras eran sinceras.

"Ahora hay que sacar esto, Ernest, traiga algo para envolverlo" ordeno al hombre.

Con ayuda del pelinegro voltearon el cuerpo colocándolo boca arriba comprobando que efectivamente el hombre se encontrara muerto, volteo hacia el señor Kowalsky al notar que no se había movido de su lugar.

"¡Despierte!" grito a su lado trayendo nuevamente al hombre en si "Vaya por algo para envolver el cuerpo, y ustedes…" volteo a ver al resto de la familia observando el rostro de todos en estado de shock deteniendo su atención en la joven aguamarina, por un momento sintió arrepentimiento por haber matado a Bingham delante suyo "... vayan por agua y jabón para limpiar todo esto… ¡rápido!" grito viendo como salieron todos corriendo.

"Al menos ya no hablara" dijo el pelinegro observando el cuerpo sin vida del soldado sin notar el cambio de humor en su amiga.

"¿Viste su cara?" pregunto de pronto Haruka.

"Yo solo podía ver el arma apuntando hacia mi cara" sin entender a lo que en realidad se refería la rubia.

Momentos después regreso el señor Kowalsky con unas sábanas viejas las cuales utilizaron para envolver el cuerpo, antes de sacarlo se aseguraron que nadie rondara cerca, una vez que vieron que era seguro se dispusieron a meter el cuerpo en el auto y llevarlo a donde habían elegido anteriormente como su tumba.

…..

"Ahora si podre descansar" dijo Darien entrando nuevamente a la casa una vez que lograron deshacerse del cuerpo.

"Si tú lo dices" se limitó a decir la rubia mientras se encaminaba hacia el pasillo donde todo había pasado mientras el pelinegro se dirigía a la cocina.

"Ya no se ve tan mal" dijo con una ligera sonrisa observando a Lita y Michiru intentando sacar la mancha de sangre de la alfombra.

Su sonrisa se borró en cuanto ambas chicas voltearon a verle, ambas le dedicaron miradas llenas de odio cosa que le sorprendió.

"Jajaja judíos, uno nunca los entiende, deberían estar agradecidas, un alemán menos de quien preocuparse" dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Paso un momento en el que nadie dijo nada por un lado ambas chicas le observaban seria y penetrantemente lo que le hizo pensar en que tal vez intentaban descifrar algo y por otro lado las chicas eran observadas por una rubia tranquila y sonriente cosa que les hacía pensar que todo ese asunto de matar incluso a sus colegas le era divertido.

"Bien, tu" dijo apuntando hacia Michiru "cuando terminen pasa a mi despacho" sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta regresando por el pasillo.

"¿Qué crees que quiera?" pregunto Lita continuando con su labor.

"No lo sé" se limitó a decir la aguamarina sin dejar de ver el punto donde hace un momento se encontraba la rubia.

….

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto la chica asomándose tras la puerta.

"Pasa" dijo la rubia viéndola cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia ella.

"Usted dirá señor, ¿En qué puedo servirle?"

Le observo por un momento detenidamente manteniendo una leve sonrisa que incomodo a la joven más aun cuando el soldado se incorporó de su asiento y pasando junto a su escritorio se acercó a ella sin dejar de observarle.

"En realidad no me sirves para gran cosa" dijo cerca de su oído notando como la piel de aquella joven se erizaba.

"Solo quiero un poco de compañía esta noche" dijo al ver que la chica se mantenía callada y sin moverse si quiera.

"Con todo respeto señor, creo que no podre servirle de esa manera" dijo la chica ahora ofendida saliendo de su pequeño transe.

"Jajajajaja dime una cosa, ¿son todas las judías así?" pregunto entre risas la rubia notando por donde iba el comentario de la joven al recordar que algo similar había ocurrido con Lita.

"Pero usted…"

"Cuando digo que quiero algo de compañía me refiero a platicar, no sé, conocernos un poco más" dijo acercándose un poco más quedando prácticamente su cuerpo pegado al de Michiru.

"¿Conocernos? No entiendo, siendo un alemán ¿qué interés puede tener en una judía?" pregunto algo incrédula sin inmutarse por la cercanía del soldado.

"¿Eres siempre tan difícil? No puedes juzgar a una persona sin conocerla, no todos somos iguales y creo que eso ya lo había demostrado" dijo seriamente mientras daba un par de pasos atrás.

"Lo sé y lo siento, es solo que si le soy sincera todo esto me crea algo de…" no supo cómo proseguir ahora con miedo de poder hacer enojar al soldado.

"Desconfianza" finalizo Haruka sabiendo a lo que la joven se refería "lo sé y no es para menos, es decir, ¿un alemán ayudando a unos judíos? No es para nada bien visto" camino hasta su silla y se sentó tranquilamente.

"Siéntate" dijo la rubia señalando el asiento delante de ella al ver que la joven no se movía de su lugar.

Michiru dudo por un momento pero al final hizo lo que el soldado delante de ella le ordenaba y tomo asiento sin si quiera voltear a verle.

"Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que una judía como tu hace para pasar el tiempo?" pregunto sirviéndose un poco de licor. Sonrió ligeramente al observar la expresión en el rostro la chica.

"Toco el violín, pero creo que eso ya se lo había dicho" respondió alzando ligeramente el mentón.

"Si lo recuerdo y… ¿Tienes novio?" pregunto sin más ingiriendo de golpe su trago.

"ahmm… no"

"¿Segura?¿Porque dudaste? Sabes, si hay algo que me moleste realmente es que me mientan, ahora respóndeme con la verdad ¿Tienes novio?" pregunto en tono severo volviendo a llenar su vaso.

"No lo tengo, si me permite preguntar ¿Cuál es el interés en saber si tengo o no novio?" respondió Michiru intentando sonar tranquila.

"Ninguno" sonrió la rubia "es solo que… bien vamos, eres… algo aceptable para el ojo, por lo que no me explico como una joven como tú no tenga novio" dijo recorriendo el cuerpo de la aguamarina con la mirada cosa que logro incomodarla.

"P pues no lo tengo" dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo sin notar al soldado incorporarse y caminar hasta ella.

"En realidad son hermosas" alzo la mirada encontrándose con la rubia delante de ella.

"Tus manos" aclaro ante la confusión de Michiru "si tus melodías son tan hermosas como tus manos entonces no cabe duda de que eres capaz de crear obras maestras"

Ante aquellas palabras la chica no pudo más que sonrojarse completamente volviendo a agachar la mirada para evitar que su rostro y su sonrojo fueran percatados por el soldado.

"Yo… ahmm sobre lo de hace un rato con Bingham solo quería…" lentamente tomo ambas manos de la chica sintiendo su propio rostro acalorado "_¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Será...? tonterías, solo es el alcohol"_

"Haruka, Serena acaba de llegar ¿y qué crees? Adivina quien llega mañana a primera hora" interrumpió Darien dentro la de habitación espantando a ambas haciendo que Haruka soltara las manos de la aguamarina y se alejara de ella.

"Ahmm ¿Debería saberlo?" pregunto sentándose en su silla.

"Pues claro" respondió el pelinegro como si fuera lo más obvio "Katarine Hildegard" dijo con lentitud como midiendo sus palabras.

Apenas escucho aquel nombre la expresión de la rubia cambio por completo y paso de la tranquilidad a una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo, tanto Michiru como el pelinegro lo notaron, uno por su lado sabía perfectamente a que se debía aquella expresión mientras que por otro lado la joven se sentía un tanto confundida y a la vez curiosa.

"_¿Katerine Hildegard? ¿Quién puede ser?"_

_CONTINUARA..._

Bien, pensaba hacer este capitulo mas largo pero quiero dejar la duda de quien es Katerine Hildegard lo cual claro veremos en el siguiente capitulo, prometo esforzarme un poco mas para que sea aceptable de hecho ya estoy trabajando en el así que en cuanto este listo estará arriba.. y juro bueno no ¬¬ yo no juro... que no tardare otro año o dos como fue el caso para este capi jeje.

Muchas gracias por leer Alexia, petiyaka, Lylian, Viento-cortante, Aidan Ross, Momoyo20, Elly kap, solsifletcher, fanx, Tigre, idalia, Guest, osaka :) y a los anónimos.


	5. El peor enemigo parte II

Yo... realmente no tengo nada que decir, jaja dije actualizaría pronto y me llevo bastante tiempo, no tengo perdón, en fin, espero el capitulo pueda (aunque sea un poco) redimirme.

Capitulo 5. El peor enemigo parte II

"Señor que gusto verlo" saludo Haruka al coronel muy temprano al siguiente día.

"Muchacho, buenos días, ¿Has escuchado la gran noticia? Katarine viene en camino, llegara en unas cuantas horas" dijo el hombre sonando bastante emocionado cosa que enfermo a la rubia.

"Si, puedo ver que está feliz señor" dijo la rubia casualmente.

"Por supuesto que estoy feliz, mi hermana viene en camino!" y eso era lo que molestaba a la rubia, bastante era tener que soportar continuamente a su superior como para encima tener que lidiar con aquella mujer quien a opinión de la rubia era igual o aún más sádica que aquel hombre aunque llevando la misma sangre no era para menos.

Y como bien dijo el coronel unas horas después ahí estaba, Katarine Hildegard, una mujer rubia, robusta y de baja estatura a comparación de Haruka, de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años aunque bien por sus facciones toscas fácilmente podría aparentar más edad, era conocida por su maldad pura, bastaba con solo verle unos segundos para darse cuenta del ser despiadado que era.

"Bienvenida señora Hildegard" saludo la rubia con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

"Señorita para ti Theiss, que sorpresa verte, una no grata por supuesto" dijo la mujer despectivamente viéndole de pies a cabeza mientras entregaba su bolso a uno de los soldados.

"Vamos Katerine, no piensas saludar a tu hermano" dijo el coronel alegremente abrazando a la mujer.

"Esa mujer me causa escalofríos" comento en voz baja el pelinegro llegando a un lado de Haruka quien parecía que estaba a punto de echar humo.

"Solo hay que ignorarle hasta que se vaya, esperemos no dure mucho tiempo aquí" dijo la rubia intentando tranquilizarse.

…..

"Son bastantes" comento la mujer con un tono despectivo mientras observaba los grupos de prisioneros trabajando.

"Bueno nuestra prioridad por ahora es que el campo esté listo en su totalidad lo antes posible" comento la rubia caminando a un lado de la mujer.

"Hay muchos que no te sirven para nada" dijo observando con desprecio a un grupo de pequeños y ancianos intentando trabajar.

"Lo importante son los resultados, y mientras los resultados me complazcan no veo cual es el problema" dijo la rubia seriamente deteniendo su paso.

"Temor Theiss, temor, solo eso necesitas para tener mejores resultados, si les influyes un poco de eso te puedo asegurar que harán un mejor trabajo… deshazte de los niños y los ancianos" dijo con simpleza colocándose frente a Haruka para encararla observándola con esa mirada intimidante.

La rubia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerle la mirada mientras intentaba formular en su mente algo coherente para poder objetar ante lo que aquella mujer le pedía.

"Le recuerdo, señorita, que quien da las ordenes aquí soy yo, solo yo decido el futuro de estos judíos".

"¿Me contradices Theiss? Te recuerdo que mi hermano es tu superior lo que me coloca en una mejor posición que la tuya. No me quieres de enemiga verdad?" dijo claramente molesta.

"Para nada" sonrió de pronto la rubia contrastando a la perfección con el rostro intimidante de la mujer "Solo digo que entre más manos aporten mejor"

Quienes observaban de lejos podían percibir el choque entre el general y aquella mujer y las miradas retadoras que ambas se dirigían.

"No me retes Theiss, porque no me conoces" sentencio caminando en sentido contrario al que venían dejando atrás a una ofuscada rubia.

"Vaya, por poco y salen chispas señor" comento divertido un soldado acercándose hasta la rubia el cual borro su sonrisa al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su superior.

"¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?" espantado el joven soldado salió corriendo lejos de su superior "Idiota" dijo la rubia una vez que lo perdió de vista.

"Sabes que es mejor así" escucho la voz de Darien a sus espaldas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto sin entender a lo que el pelinegro se refería.

"Vamos, no me hagas decirlo, sabes a lo que me refiero, no podemos mantenerlos a todos y sobretodo no podemos protegerlos siempre… no si queremos que nuestras cabezas sigan en donde pertenecen, sobre nuestros hombros"

"Lo sé, es solo que… odio a esa mujer" fue lo último que dijo caminando ahora junto con el pelinegro.

…..

"El simple hecho de saber que Katerine está aquí eriza mi piel" dijo Serena bebiendo de su copa mientras los tres conversaban en el despacho de la rubia.

"Ni que lo digas, es como una pesadilla" asintió el pelinegro.

"Permiso, la cena esta lista" dijo Lita apareciendo tras la puerta.

"En seguida vamos" dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento para caminar con sus amigos hacia el comedor.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera sentarse pudieron escuchar a alguien tocar a la puerta, se dedicaron miradas confundidas dada la hora no esperaban a nadie.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" pregunto a la nada Serena escuchando como seguían tocando con insistencia.

"¡Theiss, abre la maldita puerta de una vez!" la voz de aquella persona les paralizo.

"Hildegard" dijo en un susurro Haruka.

"¿Quiere que abra señor?" pregunto la señora Kowalsky dejando los platos sobre la mesa.

"No no, yo abriré, todos ustedes ahmm váyanse al sótano, solo quédense Lita y tu… Michiru, el resto de ustedes escóndanse y no quiero un solo ruido, rápido" ordeno a lo que el señor Kowalsky corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hijo y tomándolo en brazos se encamino junto con su mujer hasta el sótano.

"¡Un momento!" grito Haruka esperando a que todo estuviera en orden antes de abrir la puerta.

"Hildegard que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" saludo haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer pudiera pasar.

"Platique con mi hermano y le hice saber algunas mejoras que me gustaría hacer, me dijo donde vivías así que vine para ponernos a trabajar" dijo observando el interior de la casa.

"¿Ahora? Un momento, ¿no debería ver eso con el Coronel y no con… usted?" pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.

"Bien, mi hermano ya dio su autorización, solo queda ponernos a trabajar y entre más pronto mejor" dijo dejándose caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sofá.

"Bueno, creo que ahora no es un buen momento…"

"No me digas que tienes algo mejor que hacer" le interrumpió con burla.

"De hecho si" asintió sonriente la rubia.

"¿Qué crees que piense el coronel, mi hermano, al ver que no estas cumpliendo con tus obligaciones?" fue el turno de la mujer para sonreír.

Mientras esto ocurría en la sala, dentro del comedor los chicos se mantenían atentos escuchando la guerra de palabras entre Haruka y Hildegard.

"Se ve que esa mujer es temible" dijo Lita abrazándose a sí misma escuchando los gritos provenientes desde la sala.

"_Con que ella es Hildegard" _se dijo así misma Michiru escuchando la voz de la mujer.

"Creo que será mejor hacer algo antes de que esos dos se maten" dijo Serena viendo directamente a Darien.

"Mis apuestas van con Hildegard" dijo el pelinegro sin apartar la oreja de la puerta.

"¡Darien!" le regaño Serena.

"Si si yo me encargo" tomo algo de aire dándose valor antes de atravesar la puerta.

"Haruka ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Te estamos esperando… ohh señorita Hildegard, que sorpresa" saludo alegremente Darien.

"Quite esa cara de idiota soldado se ve patético" dijo con fastidio la mujer.

"Será mejor que pasemos al despacho" dijo ahora una enojada rubia "Por favor Darien pide que nos suban algo, esto será lago" lo último lo dijo solo para que el pelinegro pudiera escucharlo quien se limitó a asentir antes de verlas salir rumbo al despacho.

"Por favor" señalo la silla delante de su escritorio para que la mujer tomara asiento.

"Sabes Theiss, escuche algunos rumores por parte de los soldados" dijo sentándose en el lugar señalado volteando a ver a la rubia de forma penetrante.

"¿Rumores? ¿Qué clase de rumores?" pregunto curiosa sentándose en su silla.

"Sobre que tienes a unos judíos viviendo contigo, ¿es verdad eso? Porque ahora resulta que muchos han adoptado tu idea" dijo extendiendo algunos papeles sobre el escritorio.

"Lo sé y si es verdad, creo que de algo deben servir ¿no? son buenos sirvientes" se defendió la rubia.

"Creo que es asqueroso" dijo alzando ambas cejas.

"Permiso" se escuchó la voz de Michiru entrando al despacho.

"Deben ser ellas, si… tienen ese olor característico de los judíos" dijo la mujer observando de manera penetrante a Michiru y Lita quienes se dedicaron miradas nerviosas.

"Si" asintió tranquilamente la rubia "Déjenlo ahí" señalo un punto en el escritorio para que dejaran los alimentos.

"¡Pero que hermosa piel!" dijo la mujer tomando sin previo aviso la mano de Lita logrando asustar a la castaña y más al sentir como la mujer deslizaba su mano por todo su brazo mientras se embelesaba con su tersa piel.

La castaña pudo sentir como un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal, el sentir las manos de aquella mujer tocándole de esa manera la ponían bastante nerviosa y más porque la mujer parecía haber entrado en algún trance y no fue hasta el choque de la botella de licor sobre el escrito que la mujer por fin regreso a la realidad.

"¿Una copa?" preguntó Haruka.

La mujer le dedico una mirada un tanto nerviosa, desviando su atención a Lita y finalmente sus manos que aun sostenían la de la chica.

"Si" fue lo único que pudo articular antes de soltar la mano de la chica.

Mientras la mujer recibía la copa de las manos de la rubia esta les indico a las chicas que podían retirarse con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza quienes sin perder tiempo salieron de la habitación.

"¿Estas bien Lita?" pregunto una preocupada y asustada Michiru.

"Si estoy bien" dijo la castaña atravesaban el pasillo prácticamente corriendo junto a Michiru.

"Su mirada… es como si te congelara con solo verte" dijo la chica pensativa ambas voltearon hacia la puerta notando la presencia de Darien y Serena.

"Esa mujer es Katerine Hildegard, y como dicen es una mujer cruel que posee un gran odio hacia los judíos, ella y Haruka tienen una especie de conflicto como bien pudieron notarlo, la verdad nadie más que ellos sabe cuál es el motivo exactamente, lo único que se sabe es que ambos se odian a muerte" explico Darien pensativo.

"Ella y Haruka son completamente diferentes" dijo ahora Serena.

"Mientras que el general posee un corazón noble ella posee uno completamente oscurecido por el odio" dijo Michiru mas para ella misma que para el resto.

….

"No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por esto si tú ya tienes todo preparado, me pregunto desde cuando dado que no dejaste nada al aire" dijo la rubia después de un rato de platicar con la mujer.

"Necesito tu colaboración" dijo la mujer tomando su quinto vaso de licor.

"Eso es algo nuevo, Katerine necesita de mi ayuda" dijo la rubia con burla mientras se recargaba en su silla.

La mujer delante de ella sonrió suspicazmente antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta Haruka sentándose con algo de dificultad sobre el escritorio justo frente a la rubia.

"Solo por esta ocasión es así, pero me asegurare de que eso cambie pronto… claro, a menos de que quieras que lleguemos a algún acuerdo general Theiss" dijo cruzando sus piernas para diversión de Haruka que más que provocador encontró aquello bastante cómico.

"Esos tragos te han hecho daño ya, será mejor que te vayas a descansar" intento levantarse pero la mujer se lo impidió bajando del escritorio para sentarse sobre las piernas de la rubia que para ese momento había borrado por completo la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Lo que necesito es otra cosa" dijo la mujer besando el cuello de la rubia quien se incorporó rápidamente alejando a la mujer de ella.

"Hildegard solo mírate ya estas bastante ebria, ni si quiera sabes lo que dices vamos te acompaño a la salida" dijo la rubia caminando hasta la puerta para dejar pasar a la mujer.

"Sé perfectamente lo que digo, y se lo que quiero es por eso estoy aquí y no descansare Haruka Theiss, no hasta tenerte…" tomo los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y salió de la habitación pasando frente una confundida rubia.

"Señorita Hildegard ¿se va ya?" pregunto Darien observando a la mujer salir del pasillo quien simplemente lo ignoro y salió de la casa con un portazo.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le hiciste?" le pregunto a la rubia una vez que la vio aparecer.

"Nada" se limitó a decir regresando sobre sus pasos para encerrarse nuevamente en el despacho.

"Creo que es hora de irnos, ya vimos que no se mataron" dijo Serena bostezando ligeramente.

"Tienes razón, antes de eso, los señores Kowalsky siguen abajo en el sótano, hay que avisarles que ya pueden salir"

"Yo me encargare de avisarles señor, ustedes vayan a descansar" dijo Michiru caminando hacia el sótano para buscar a su familia.

"Bien entonces hasta mañana" se despidieron ambos para salir de la casa de la rubia.

Por su lado la rubia se encontraba pensativa ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Ahora estaba más confundida, ¿En realidad Katerine dijo todo aquello con intención o había sido simple producto del alcohol?, daba una y mil vueltas a todo ese asunto sin poder encontrar una respuesta que le convenciera.

"Permiso señor, ¿puedo servirle en algo más?" levanto la mirada observando a la aguamarina delante de ella sin duda el escuchar aquella voz le traía la paz necesaria para aclarar su mente.

"Me gustaría escucharte tocar el violín" asintió acomodándose mejor en su asiento sin voltear a ver a la chica delate suyo.

"Yo… lo siento señor, pero creo que eso no será posible" dijo la chica enlazando sus manos frente su regazo.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto un tanto molesta la rubia.

"Porque por ahora no poseo un violín el cual tocar" respondió algo nerviosa sintiendo la molestia de la rubia.

"Ahh es eso, bien, me asegurare de que tengas uno en cuanto pueda" volvió a relajarse.

"¿En verdad?" pregunto emocionada la chica ganándose una ceja levantada por parte del soldado.

"Si si, ahora vete y no olvides llevarte eso" ordeno señalando la bandeja que hace un momento habían llevado Lita y ella.

"Por supuesto, con su permiso" salió del despacho contenta.

"¿Por qué esa cara?" preguntó el señor Kowalsky viendo a su hija entrar a la cocina.

"Por nada en especial" dijo la chica prefiriendo guardar esa emoción para ella misma.

…

Una semana después la rubia se encontraba supervisando el progreso de la construcción sin realmente prestar la atención necesaria.

"General buen día" dijo el coronel alegremente acompañado de su hermana acercándose hasta la rubia.

"Señor" saludo a su superior con el respectivo saludo nazi quien correspondió el acto de la misma manera.

"¿Por qué esa cara? Vamos sonría un poco, es un estupendo día" dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de la rubia antes de seguir caminando junto a Hildegard quien en ese pequeño intercambio de palabras entre la rubia y el coronel se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Darien llegando a su lado.

"Si, tengo algo que hacer, te quedas a cargo" sin esperar ningún comentario de su amigo camino hacia uno de los vehículos metiéndose en él.

"Espera, ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó el pelinegro alcanzándola antes de que se fuera.

"A ningún lugar que te importe, ya te dije, estas a cargo" fue lo último que dijo antes de arrancar lejos del campo dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

Unos minutos después se encontraba fuera de una casa deshabitada al igual que el resto que se encontraban alrededor, suspiro recordando la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

"Fue también la primera vez que la vi" dijo para nadie recordando a la aguamarina "si no hubiera llegado en ese momento tal vez ahora estarían…" negó con la cabeza antes de externar ese horrible pensamiento.

Entro a la casa con cuidado dado sus condiciones deplorables era un reto tratar de hacerse paso entre todo ese desastre.

"Ahora, ¿en dónde podrá estar?" se preguntó una vez que llego a donde parecía ser la sala.

Siguió caminando y como pudo llego a la parte alta de casa, empezó a buscar por lo que quedaban de las habitaciones hasta que llego a la que imagino sería la de la aguamarina, observo el lugar detenidamente, sin duda a pesar del ahora aspecto que tenía, aquel cuarto le decía mucho sobre la joven lo cual le creo una mayor fascinación por ella.

"¿Pero qué hago?" se regañó negando con la cabeza antes de seguir con su labor de búsqueda.

Comenzó a impacientarse después de mover todo cuanto pudo sin ningún éxito, volvió a observar el lugar dándose cuenta que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí.

"¿En dónde podrá estar?" salió como pudo de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer el resto.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego a otro salón el cual a diferencia del resto de la casa parecía intacto, sonrió con alegría al observar el instrumento ileso dentro de su estuche, cuando estaba dispuesta a salir pudo notar algo más que llamo su atención. Sobre un atril descansaba una hermosa pintura, se detuvo un momento delante de aquella grandiosa obra dejándose atrapar por ella, sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando pudo ver a quien pertenecía tal obra maestra, abajo en una de las esquinas del cuadro rebosaba alegremente la firma M. Kowalsky.

"Michiru" dijo casi en un susurro, observo nuevamente la imagen, entonces dejando el estuche en el suelo salió rápidamente de aquella habitación regresando momentos después con algunas sabanas, pensaba solo recuperar el violín, pero ahora tenía una mejor idea.

Con cuidado tomos los lienzos que pudo y comenzó a envolverlos con las sabanas unos minutos después salió de la casa abandonada.

"Creo que tendré que hacer otra parada antes de ir a casa" y con esto dicho encendió el motor de su vehículo alejándose de la casa.

…..

"Bienvenido a casa General" saludo Michiru recibiendo a la rubia.

"Que recibimiento, vas mejorando, me agrada" se quitó su abrió entregándoselo a la chica quien lo tomo y siguió a la rubia hasta el comedor.

"Comienzo a hacerme a la idea sobre todo esto aunque odie admitirlo" dijo con sencillez.

"Eso es bueno, porque a cómo van las cosas serán mis sirvientes por…" empezó hacer cuentas con los dedos "muchos años jajaja" rio mientras se sentaba en una silla.

La chica solo tomo un poco de aire antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

"Pero que insolente" se quejó una vez que estuvo al lado de Lita.

"Déjame adivinar, el general volvió a sacarte de quicio" dijo una divertida Lita mientras colocaba en una bandeja los alimentos que le servirían a la rubia.

"A veces puede ser tan… no sé cómo describirlo amable, protector y otras simplemente… puede ser él" dijo malhumorada.

"Sabes Michiru si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada del alemán" la castaña volteo a verle algo preocupada de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

"¿Qué? De ninguna manera, que cosas dices" palideció por un momento esquivando la mirada de la castaña.

"Me preguntaba por qué tardan tanto con mi comida, pero ya veo que les encanta platicar y perder el tiempo, vamos, ¿no ven que muero de hambre?" y con esto salió de la cocina regresando al comedor.

"¿Cómo podría estar enamorada de alguien así?" pregunto Michiru tomando la bandeja y saliendo al comedor.

"Ya era hora" dijo la rubia recibiendo los alimentos.

Fue solo un instante sin embargo Michiru pudo notar algo al acercarse al general, sin darse cuenta la rubia había soltado un par de botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto parte del vendaje que usaba para ocultar su feminidad cosa que era más obvia ahora que no portaba su abrigo, sin él su figura era más delgada lo que dejaba ver en claro sus curvas.

"_Eso es… ¿será que mis sospechas son ciertas?_" sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo que podía ser una posibilidad.

"¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto Haruka seria al observar la mirada ida de la chica y esa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nada… señor, disfrute su cena" tomo la bandeja y regreso con Lita en la cocina.

"Mmm judíos" negó ligeramente antes de tomar los cubiertos y comenzar a comer.

…..

"Acompáñame" dijo la rubia tomando su abrigo.

Lita y Michiru se dedicaron una mirada nerviosa como preguntándose a quien se dirigía el General.

"Michiru… acompáñame" dijo una vez más caminando hacia la salida de la casa, una vez en el exterior subió a su vehículo esperando a que la peli azul la siguiera.

"Perdone señor, ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto nerviosa la chica una vez en el vehículo.

"¿Importa?" pregunto Haruka dedicándole una mirada que desarmo a la chica.

"_Por supuesto" _pensó "No" fue lo único que pudo articular, después de eso ninguna volvió a emitir sonido alguno.

Una locura, era lo que la rubia se repetía una y mil veces, ¿en que estaba pensando? Provocando estos momentos a solas con aquella mujer, pensaba en las consecuencias si alguien se enteraba, desvió momentáneamente su atención hacia la chica a su lado dejándose envolver por su belleza.

"_Al diablo con las consecuencias" _fue lo que se dijo regresando su atención hacia el camino.

"Pero si es…" las palabras de Michiru la sacaron de sus pensamientos trayéndola a la realidad.

"Si, llegamos" estaciono el vehículo fuera de la antigua casa de la joven.

Ambas descendieron del vehículo caminando hacia el interior de la casa, una vez dentro la rubia pudo percibir la tristeza en el rostro de la chica.

"Vamos" dijo Haruka llevándola hacia la parte superior "la mayor parte de la casa esta deshecha, pero hay otra que…" se detuvo fuera de una gran puerta esperando a que la chica llegara a su lado.

"Este es…" susurro la chica al borde de las lágrimas, con algo de temor de lo que pudiera ver dentro llevo una de sus manos hasta el pomo de la puerta girándolo para poder abrirla.

"Me pareció que te gustaría ver que nada le paso a tu estudio" dijo la rubia una vez que la puerta se abrió y revelo su interior intacto.

"Mi estudio, ¿cómo supo?" pregunto aun entre lágrimas.

"Bueno, solo… lo imagine, eres una artista ¿no? sería lógico que fuera tuyo" dijo desviando la mirada algo nerviosa.

"Gracias" dijo la chica.

"Si bueno, ahora, puedes tocar para mi" camino hasta tomar el instrumento de donde lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí acercándoselo a la chica.

Michiru tomo el instrumento con sumo cuidado, como si en cualquier momento este fuera a desvanecerse de sus manos, del mismo modo lo coloco bajo su barbilla, ¿Pero qué tocaría? Su mente estaba en blanco, levanto la mirada hacia el general encontrándose con aquellos ojos que ahora le decían tantas cosas y nada a la vez, sin más comenzó a rozar el arco por las cuerdas, tocaría lo que su corazón le dijera.

Al principio se sintió algo incomoda por la mirada penetrante que Haruka le dedicaba pero al rato comenzó a sentirse relajada, le gustaba, le gustaba esa mirada que le brindaba, por un momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de arrojar el instrumento y correr a los brazos de la rubia, pero a la vez sentía que si se detenía aquella atmosfera llena de paz terminaría rompiéndose como si se tratase de una delgada tela.

Cuando termino su interpretación la rubia se mantenía en la misma posición, sus ojos penetrantes no la dejaban un instante logrando que su nerviosismo volviera.

"_Tal vez confundí las cosas" _desvío la mirada pensando en algo que decir.

"Eso… fue hermoso" dijo la rubia con sencillez.

"Gracias" fue la respuesta de la chica sintiendo su corazón rebotar en su pecho.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" pregunto Haruka casi en un susurro siendo ahora ella la que veía directamente al piso.

"Desde luego señor" respondió algo confundida por la actitud ahora decaída del general.

"¿Tú crees, que alguien como yo tenga salvación?" Michiru levanto la mirada encontrando a una decaída rubia "Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, he hecho cosas malas, cosas terribles…"

"Si me permite decirlo, creo que ha hecho cosas hermosas, a mi parecer su alma es bastante bella, para Lita, mi familia y para mi usted es como un ángel dentro de todo este infierno" le interrumpió Michiru caminando hasta la rubia tomando sus manos.

"No no lo soy" sonrió con tristeza soltando sus manos.

"Usted, nos ha salvado, nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad, gracias a usted estamos vivos y tenemos una esperanza, su corazón es noble y estoy segura que no solo seremos nosotros los afortunados, él llegar a usted es como llegar a una luz, una luz de salvación".

"Tonterías, creo que estas confundiendo las cosas" sonrió la rubia con nerviosismo alejándose de la aguamarina lo cual la chica tomo como señal de que había dado en el clavo.

"Como usted diga"

"Es hora de irnos, deja el violín aquí, después volveremos" dijo la rubia.

Aun a su pesar la chica no tuvo más opción que obedecer las órdenes del general, con sumo cuidado coloco el instrumento dentro de su estuche, después de asegurarse de colocarlo en un lugar seguro ambas caminaron de regreso al vehículo.

….

"¿Theiss dónde has estado?" preguntó el Coronel al día siguiente una vez que la vio llegar al campo.

"Tuve algunas asuntos que atender señor"

"Bueno, no entiendo que otro tipo de asuntos te pueden llegar a interesar más que los de tu trabajo" dijo el Coronel un tanto molesto.

"Solo fueron unos negocios, de verdad lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir" se disculpó la rubia esperando que con aquello su superior quedara conforme.

"Eso espero, de lo contrario me harás pensar en un remplazo" le amenazo antes de caminar de regreso a la base.

"Me pregunto qué clase de negocio es ese" escucho una voz bastante molesta y conocida a sus espaldas.

"Ninguno del cual deba preocuparse señorita Hildegard, eso es seguro" sonrío la rubia dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la mujer que para disgusto de la rubia se encontraba demasiado cerca.

"Ese tono general, no le llevara a nada bueno… como te lo he dicho, no me quieres como enemiga, yo que tú, me andaba con cuidado, espero no confundas lo de la otra noche, una cosa es el interés que pueda tener por ti" dijo viéndole de pies a cabeza con una mirada lasciva "Y otra el que permita una traición, si me entero que planeas algo yo misma me encargare de entregarte"

"No te preocupes, que aquí nadie está planeando nada, no te vuelvas paranoica" sonriendo se alejó de la mujer quien le siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.

Un peso más que cargar, ¿de verdad era bastante obvia su intención? De ser así estaba claro que debía andarse con más cuidado, si algo sabia de Hildegard era que aparte de ser un ser vil era bastante decidida y si ella creía que la rubia traía algo entres manos no descansaría hasta saber que es.

"Debo jugar mejor mis cartas" dijo pensativa.

…

"Vaya Michiru eso es maravilloso" dijo una sonriente Lita escuchando atenta el relato de Michiru.

"Así es" sonrió encantada la chica.

"Yo realmente me preocupe cuando Lita me dijo que el General te había llevado con él a quien sabe dónde" dijo su madre aun preocupada.

"Bueno, Michiru está bien y eso es lo que importa" comento Lita. "Creo que el general es alguien que realmente se preocupa por ti" sonrió notando que la joven se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Si" respondió Michiru aun en su mundo.

"Y es muy atento contigo" ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

"Si" volvió a responder.

"Y romántico"

"S… Lita, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer en la cocina?" pregunto la chica reaccionando antes de decir algo que no.

"Bueno, tenía que intentarlo" se encogió de hombros dejando a la chica sola.

"_Romántico… Haruka Theiss, ¿lo es?_" sonrió nuevamente para sí.

"Michiru" le llamo su madre con un tono de advertencia.

"¿Si?"

"Mmm nada… _eso espero_".

….

"¿Por qué tan sonriente?" le pregunto más tarde la rubia mientras cenaba viendo a la chica atenderle de una forma bastante alegre.

"Fue un buen día, solo eso señor" se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

"Creo que estás perdiendo la cabeza, deberías ver más seguido por la ventana y darte cuenta que los días ya no tienen nada de lindo" dijo fríamente la rubia logrando que la sonrisa de la chica desapareciera.

"¿Puedo servirle en algo más señor?" le pregunto Michiru ya sin la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, quiero que estés lista, saldremos".

Sin decir una palabra más la chica se alejó de la rubia rumbo a la habitación que compartía con su familia sin percatarse de la presencia de su madre tras de ella.

"¿Michiru que sucede?" le pregunto la mujer llamando la atención de la chica.

"Madre, me asustaste" dijo la chica llevándose una mano al pecho intentado tranquilizar su corazón.

"Lo siento hija, pero como te vi correr me preocupe por ti, ¿Paso algo malo?" pregunto algo asustada la mujer.

"No madre, no ha pasado nada, solo… el general me pidió que lo acompañara" se limitó a responder la chica mientras se volteaba para tomar su abrigo.

"¿Otra vez?" pregunto ahora más preocupada y extrañada.

"Si" fue lo único que dijo Michiru antes de voltear hacia la puerta y ver que ahí se encontraba el rubio.

"¿Ya estas lista?" le pregunto de forma seria a lo que la chica se limitó a asentir "vamos entonces" dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pasara.

"Nos vemos más tarde madre" se despidió la chica.

…..

"¿Sabe? No pude notarlo la última vez que estuvimos aquí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que faltan algunas pinturas" dijo Michiru observando y prestando mayor atención al estudio.

"Mmm ¿En serio? Eso es malo" dijo la rubia metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Si, supongo que algún alemán gusta de las pinturas de judíos".

"Supongo"

La chica se limitó a sonreír con tristeza, esas pinturas tenían un gran valor sentimental para ella ya que reflejaban parte de su esencia y ahora se encontraban en manos de alguien más, cerró los ojos colocándose el violín bajo la barbilla comenzando a tocar, a deferencia de la noche anterior en esa ocasión la joven interpretaba una melodía llena de tristeza, como si algo se hubiera desprendido de su ser causándole un gran dolor.

"¿Qué te sucede? Solo son unas pinturas sin valor" dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de observar a la joven delante de ella.

"Tal vez no tengan valor económico pero si sentimental y para mi es el que importa… no espero que lo entienda" se limitó a responder Michiru sin dejar su interpretación.

La rubia abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo mas pero volvió a cerrarla en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que pudiera agregar por lo que se limitó únicamente a escuchar a la peliazul.

"Pisa con cuidado" dijo la rubia quien iba delante de la chica intentando abrirse paso una vez que se disponían a regresar.

"Eso intento" respondió Michiru intentando seguir el paso de la rubia.

Un par de segundos que pasaron en cámara lenta para Michiru, un paso en falso y podía ver como su cuerpo se dirigía directamente hacia el piso, por instinto cerro los ojos esperando el impacto sin embargo después de un momento en el que al parecer su cuerpo se había quedado suspendido en el aire se aventuró a abrirlos percatándose de que había sido el rubio quien había detenido su caída, aun con el aire dentro de su pecho levanto la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes, y nuevamente esos segundos que parecían una eternidad, una completamente diferente, una eternidad en la que veía la cercanía entre ambos, segundos en los que esa cercanía iba disminuyendo, hasta que el tiempo se detuvo y lo hizo en el momento en que sus labios se fundieron en un delicado beso sin percatarse que afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza celebrando lo inevitable.

Tal vez las consecuencias serían graves, pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en ello.

_CONTINUARA..._

Bueno, creo que le di un giro enorme a lo que muchos imaginaban sobre Katerine, (no todas las que andan tras Haruka son altas, esbeltas, cara angelical etc, etc) ya había que cambiarle tantito o no?

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, Janeth Haruka, Slam, Hitomi, osaka, .988, gabriel,ana teno, wane.

Un saludo especial a Guest, tus comentarios me hicieron retomar el capitulo :)


End file.
